The Darkest Light
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Yaminos and Hikaris are meant to be together, but when a group known as the Shudagami come into the picture and try to tear them apart, will the Yamino/Hikari world ever be the same? Will the remaining Yaminos and Hikaris be able to restore their kind? Or will the Shudagami succeed in destroying the world they once knew? Rated T for a reason :) boyxboy, don't like, don't read.
1. Ch 1: History

**Me: Don't even know where in the hell this idea came from. This first chapter will explain the two types of people that will be in this story along with their enemy that is hunting them down. This is puzzleshipping, Idk what other pairings will happen here, I know bronze and tendershipping though. It'll prolly be puppy, ardent, and flippant shipping. This story has partial thoughts to do with Yin and Yang. And instead of taking up a whole chapter to tell everyone what's goin on, I, instead, decided to just use a chapter to explain it, and make it part of the story. :) I think you guys will like this story, it's been going through my head for a while now. :) **

**For those of you who don't know...**

**Yin/Ying- The black half, negative, female, night, passive, moon intuitive, cold, soft**

**Yang- The white half, positive, male, day, active, sun, logical, hot, hard**

**It has nothing to do with the male/female, active/passive, or anything else really for that matter, I just want you to know what they mean, in case you have questions or anything through this story. Also, in case some of you don't know, the symbols I'll be talking about are the curved teardrop shapes that make up the Yin/Yang symbol.**

**Yami, disclaimer please! ^^**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Thx ^^**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 1**

**History**

On a planet far, far away, the weather is always nice. The season is like it's always spring, flowers bloom everywhere, and the sun is always shining during the day. At night, the breeze is cool, but the temperature is warm. Everyone lives in peace, and there are two royal families to keep the peace. The two royal families are one of each of the two people that live on this planet.

First, there are the Hikaris. The Hikaris are peaceful people, born with the Yang half of a Yin/Yang symbol on their right wrist (Only the white part without the black dot). The second people are known as the Yaminos. The Yaminos are more aggressive and are born with the Yin half of the Yin/Yang symbol on their right wrist (The black part without the white dot).

Every Hikari has a Yamino, just as every Yamino has a Hikari. Once they find each other, the Hikari's Yang earns a spot from the Yin, and every Yamino's Yin earns a spot from the Yang. The Yamino's job is to protect his/her Hikari, and fight on until his/her last breath, even if that means they're just crawling towards their opponent.

A Yamino, after finding their Hikari, merely has to touch the hand of their Hikari, and they can be healed of any and all wounds, with their energy returned. However, any blood loss the Yamino has will not return, so they still face the possibility of dying from blood loss.

Yaminos draw their strength from their Hikari, without a Hikari, Yaminos are depressed, and don't try to defend themselves, but instead beg to be beaten. If a Yamino hasn't found it's Hikari by the age of twenty, they usually resort to a quick suicide. While it is disgraceful to the Yamino name, it can not be helped with the level of depression the Yaminos reach without their Hikaris.

When a Hikari dies the white shapes will both turn into hearts. When a Yamino dies, the black shapes will turn into hearts. If both are dead, the Hikaris will have a white heart with a black heart in the middle of it, and a Yamino will have a black heart with a white heart in the middle of it. If a Hikari or Yamino hasn't found their other half before it dies, it's other half will automatically get a heart in their shape, so they know not to continue looking for their other half.

Yugi Motou was a Royal Hikari born to queen (Hikari) Zana Motou and her husband, king (Yamino) Ty. Everyone knew from the moment that Yugi was born that he was special. His tri-colored hair and his amethyst colored eyes were different than anything anyone had ever seen. His eyes had a mystical glitter to them that captivated everyone, including the Motou's best friends, (Yamino) Akefia and (Hikari) Ubi Ishidu. Their son Ryou was also a Hikari, and loved to play with Yugi, or at least be near him. They would coo back and forth to each other, content with just having a friend there.

Yami Sennen was a Royal Yamino born to king (Yamino) Aknamkanon Sennen, and his wife, queen (Hikari) Yamina. His eyes were a glittering crimson red, and, just like Yugi, everyone knew he was different from other Yaminos. His tri-colored hair seemed different, with blonde bangs framing his face, ebony black hair with a few blonde highlights in it, and crimson red tips. Their friends had a Yamino son too, one that turned out to be one of Yami's closest friends, but worst enemy as well. They would cuddle and coo together, but the other seemed to like to take away Yami's binky, causing the one year old to cry. (Yamino) Jet, and (Hikari) Claire Imado would chuckle at the antics of their son, (Yamino) Bakura Imado. Yami however discovered that if he snatched ahold of Bakura's thick white hair he could get his binky back, and snatch he did. It really didn't matter though, because when it came to nap time the two of them would make a pile, cuddle together and fall asleep like the best friends they were.

The two royal families believed that Yami and Yugi were to be together, and that they would change the Hikari/Yamino world for the better. With the help of Ryou and Bakura, and a few other children around their age, the Hikari/Yamino world would no longer have anything to fear.

While the Hikaris and the Yaminos live in peace and protect each other with their lives, there is one group of people that don't want the Yaminos and Hikaris to find each other. The Shudagami are hunters of the Yaminos and Hikaris.

* * *

While out enjoying a nice day the Yaminos and Hikaris were suddenly under attack. The Shudagami showed up and were planning on blowing up the planet. The Motous, Ishidus, Sennens, Imados, and a couple other families weren't willing to risk their children, and knew the only way for their kind to survive was to send them away. They all raced to the emergency escape pods, Yugi and Ryou were sent to Earth in an escape pod together. Yami and Bakura were also sent to Earth in a pod of their own. The only thing that was sent with them in the pods were some of their belongings, some bigger clothes for when they grow up, some books that contained the history of their kind, some money that they would need for where the pods were headed, and name tags, to let the people of Earth know who they were. A few days later, their home planet was blown up, and no one but them and a couple other babies were what remained of the Hikaris and Yaminos.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou were discovered by an old man, after landing behind his game shop. Solomon Kadai ran out back after seeing something crash behind his house. There, he discovered Ryou and Yugi, the two babies were sleeping peacefully, cuddled next to each other inside the pod. He brought out blankets before he took them out of the pod so he could wrap them up and carry them inside.

* * *

Yami and Bakura were discovered by, newly weds, Mahad and Isis Lomode. They had been trying for a baby since they were wed one year ago. Unfortunately they weren't able to have any, as Isis wasn't able to have children. So when they saw something crash in the woods behind their house they grabbed a blanket and their coats and headed out the door to inspect it. They were at first thinking someone would be in trouble, but when they ran up on the one year olds, they saw that they were sleeping peacefully in their pod. Isis took the blanket and wrapped Yami and Bakura up before hurrying back towards the house. While Mahad grabbed their belongings, Isis discovered their name tags.

* * *

The four of them, along with the other babies were in good hands. They would grow up and they would become strong, just like they were intended. Their parents could rest peacefully, knowing their babies were safe, and away from harm.

**Me: So! Theres the scoop on the Hikaris and the Yaminos. It's really important to know that stuff because, well, it'll all appear later on in the story. And I'm attempting to stay away from the authors notes. So, I know the first chapter wasn't very interesting, but you gotta know this stuff. :) Anyway! Until next time guys! *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Senior Year

**Me: Okay, so I've written, rewritten, and re rewritten this chapter at least six times... Just not happy with it at all... I'm hoping this time I get it right ^w^ **

**To snow-kim: Honestly I dunno I've never watched Superman XD But I guess it'd be kinda like that :P Only different XD**

**To LADIPISCES: :) Glad you like it ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: Thanks so much, glad you liked it ^w^ I didn't think I did it that interesting, but thanks :3**

**To Fluffy Plushie: First off, cute name ^w^ lol I've been talking about The Darkest Light in all my stories XD But idk of anywhere else it exists :P I'm glad you found the 1st chapter interesting ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it ^w^ And I update every 3 days :)**

**To Harmony (Guest): Thanks :)**

**To Snowdrop (Guest): I like the yin/yang too :D and thanks, I'm glad you like it ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it! ^w^**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I'm so glad to hear that so many of you liked the story ^w^ Anyway, here goes! :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 2**

**Senior Year**

**16 Years Later**

"Have a good day at school boys" Isis called, waving at her sons as they walked away, headed to school.

Bakura walked with his arms folded behind his head and a frown on his face. "Ugh, I hate school" he groaned.

Yami chuckled next to him, his arms folded behind his head as well. "Well, this is our last year. So just suck it up and let's do this."

Bakura looked at Yami with a brow raised as he lowered his arms. "And just what the bloody hell are you so excited about?"

Yami pursed his lips, his eyes widening a little as he looked at his brother. "Who said I was excited?"

"Well you don't act like you're bummed about it."

Again Yami chuckled "'Kura, relax. This is senior year. It'll be a breeze. Besides, our first class is gym with underclassmen. Surely it can't be too bad."

"Sometimes I wonder about you Yami" Bakura scoffed, folding his arms behind his head once again.

"Don't wonder to far, you may get lost" Yami chuckled.

Bakura rolled his eyes at his brother "Whatever you say bro. Whatever you say."

* * *

The boys arrived with only a few minutes before the bell rang. So, they hurried to their lockers, threw their bags in, and jogged towards the gym. Walking in they found the underclassmen standing along the bleechers, waiting for the teacher. "What are you guys doing?" Yami asked as they walked in.

"We're waiting on the teacher. What's it look like we're doing?" A blonde haired kid said, snickering with his friends.

"Okay smart ass. Well here's a clue. I'm a senior. I know what to do. Shut the hell up, and go get changed. Dumb ass, it's pretty much common sense. You don't run gym class in jeans."

The boy just stood there shocked as Bakura's frown turned into a smirk. "Way to go bro, you just shoved a foot in his mouth."

"He's lucky it was in his _mouth_, and not up his _ass_."

"Tch, whatever" the boy said as they started walking into the changing rooms.

Yami rolled his eyes at the boy "That kid.. is going to get beat up a lot."

Bakura slapped an arm around Yami's shoulders "Don't fret over him bub. Let's just go get changed."

"Alright, we've still got a couple minutes before the teacher comes."

Tattoos weren't allowed in school, or at least, they weren't allowed to be seen. So Yami and Bakura had to wear sweat bands over their right wrists so that way their black 'birth marks' weren't seen. They still weren't aware of what they were, but they weren't too worried about it. The two of them jogged out of the changing rooms in their black gym shorts and white muscle tank tops.

Over the years Yami and Bakura had begun a weekend workout schedule, so they were pretty muscular, and able to handle themselves. Their tanned skin just made them more attractive and brought in the people their looks alone couldn't. They were seventeen and seniors in high school, though their relationship hadn't changed, they were still just like brothers.

Five minutes later, everyone was out of the changing rooms, Yami and Bakura were on the opposite side from the other students, arm wrestling for no general reason. "Sennen! Imado! On your feet boys!" The teacher called as he entered the room.

"'Sup teach" Yami greeted as he got to his feet and brushed off his clothes.

"I see you two were on time this time."

"Actually we were early" Yami said grinning.

"It won't last long" the teacher said, earning a frown from Yami as he walking further into the room. "Okay, I don't think any of you under classmen have been in here before, because they changed so much stuff last year. So, Sennen and Imado here will show you what I expect from you. I want you all to follow their lead."

Yami and Bakura walked over in front of the class, Yami couldn't help noticing the other tri-colored hair boy in the class. When Yami caught him staring at him he would blush, and Yami couldn't help but smile. "Flirt later" Bakura whispered elbowing Yami in the ribs.

"Like you have any room to talk. I saw you checking that guy out" Yami whispered back with a smirk.

Bakura punched Yami in the ribs, causing Yami to double over. "Sennen? What are you doing?"

"Oh, just a stitch" Yami wheezed sheepishly. "A great big stitch" he growled looking back at his brother.

"Get back to it."

"Right" Yami said straightening up.

The two of them led the class through warm ups, stretches, and three laps around the gym. Stopping in front of the teacher after they were done. "Okay, pair up, and let's get started."

The rest of the class was spent as an introductory game. They all learned each others names and had to remember them or else they would lose the game. Turns out the other tri-colored hair boy was named Yugi, and his brother that Bakura had been looking at, was named Ryou.

The teacher had stopped their little introductory game with ten minutes still left in class. Yami and Bakura used this time to spar, they chuckled when they heard a girl walk over to the teacher and tell him they were fighting. The teacher just chuckled and told the girl not to worry, they sparred like this all the time.

Everyone watched as the two brothers threw punches at each other, only to be caught by other. It was like they were playing, but fighting all at once. The bell rang and Yami turned his head, causing Bakura's punch to land right on his cheek. Yami rubbed his cheek the two of them chuckling as they turned to walk out of the gym.

* * *

The rest of the school day flew by in a breeze. Bakura and Yami only had a couple classes that didn't have each other in it. They folded their arms behind their heads as they continued walking down the hall towards the exit. "Today was so boring" Bakura groaned.

"That's because it was the first day. The first day always consists of introductory games. Which is stupid, because we're seniors, we've been with these people since elementary school. If we don't know their names by now, well then I guess they weren't important enough to remember."

"You get any homework?"

"Nah, they all said wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, mine too. So, what are we doing tonight then?"

"Who knows. Let's go to the park."

"The park?" Bakura asked, looking at Yami with a brow raised.

"Yeah. It's been forever since we've been there. We can take our discs and go disc golfing" Yami shrugged.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun. Let's do that."

"Cool." The two of them walked down the steps in front of the school, continuing on their way home.

* * *

"Did you find them?" A menacing voice growled.

"We've located the first two, but they've discovered what they are and have found each other. We're still looking for the two princes and their friends."

"Well, find them!"

"Yes sir."

**Me: Okay, well, there's the second chapter. I think I'm happy with it this time ^w^ I'm not revealing WHO the shudagami are just yet, but they are tracking down Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and the other Yamino/Hikari pairs that were sent to Earth. Just remember, they still aren't aware of WHAT they are, so they don't even know they have to find each other. They just feel a pull towards each other, if they were aware of what they were, they would've paired up by now... Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed ^_^ Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	3. Ch 3: The Park

**Me: Glad that I've FINALLY found a spot to start that I'm happy with ^w^ Anyway, onward to chapter 3 ^_^ Let me know if it bothers you that I spell disc with a c and not a k... XD It's a bad habit, I don't ever say disc for a CD, and I always spell disc with a c XD**

**To lemerly: I'm glad that you like it, it only took me a whole year to work on it XD I update every 3-4 days though ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: I'm glad that you liked it ^w^**

**To Rose: Glad you like it ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: You'll find out in the future ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: Lol glad you enjoyed it ^w^ And thanks ^w^ I honestly didn't know there was another one with the same name XD This story was just a random thought :P But I'm glad so many people like it :3**

**To Mirai Panda: Lol the blonde haired student is just a random character. ^w^**

**To Eschatology: That means lots of fluffs later ^w^**

**To Snowdrop: Glad you like it ^w^**

**To Shadow Elvin Angel: Thanks, I'm glad you like it ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 3**

**The Park**

Yami and Bakura were carrying their disc golfing bags, walking up the hill in the park. The starting point was at the top of the steep hill and the two of them had just arrived. "Oh my Ra!" Bakura groaned "Who the hell makes these big ass hills?"

"Mother nature I'd assume" Yami shrugged.

"Well she should stop it."

"We're almost at the top, stop whining."

Bakura glared at the back of Yami's head "And why aren't you tired?"

"Because I actually exercise, unlike you."

Bakura muttered a few curses towards his brother as he continued up the hill. He sat down once they reached the top, leaning back on his hands so he could catch his breath. Yami started stretching his arms, twisting back and forth so he could pop his back. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Bakura who was still on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. You start us off."

"Alright." Yami tossed his red disc, and waited for Bakura to get up and throw his own blue disc. Bakura stood up and tossed his disc, landing it a little ways in front of Yami's. They walked down the path towards their discs, picking them up and continuing to the basket.

They finally made it to the fifth basket in the middle of the park in fourty minutes. "How are you beating me?" Bakura asked as he tossed his disc.

"Because you suck" Yami chuckled teasingly.

"You're an ass."

"I know." Yami tossed his disc, making it into the basket.

* * *

Yugi was with Ryou, walking through the park like they did every day. "It's so nice out today" Ryou sighed dreamily.

"I know. I love this weather." Ryou suddenly stopped and Yugi turned to look at him. "Ry?"

"Isn't that Bakura and Yami over there?"

Yugi looked over to where Ryou was pointing and nodded "Yeah, looks like them."

"It looks like they're playing disc golf" Ryou chirped.

Yugi chuckled at his brother's excitement "C'mon Ry, we should let them play."

"Oh c'mon Yugi. This is our chance to talk to them" Ryou said, pulling Yugi by the arm. "Hi Bakura. Hi Yami" Ryou greeted as they approached.

"Uh, hi Ryou" Bakura waved before tossing his disc.

"Hi Ryou, hey Yugi" Yami greeted, smiling at the two of them.

"Whatchya doing?" Ryou asked innocently.

"Playin' disc golf" Bakura said, turning to look at him. Bakura watched as Yami stared at the basket for the one they were currently on. "You are _not_ going to make that" Bakura said, looking at where his own disc was laying.

"What are you going to do if I _do_ make it?"

"I will do your chores for the _week_ if you make that shot. That is how confident I am that you're _not_ going to make it."

Yami turned and faced Bakura, a smirk on his face and held out his hand. "Shake on it?"

"Okay, but if you don't make that, you clean my room."

"Deal" Yami chuckled as they shook hands.

Yami looked back towards the basket and tossed his disc. Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi watched the disc as it flew towards the basket. The disc hit the chains on the basket and fell down inside it "Ohhh!" Yami cheered.

"No fucking way" Bakura chuckled "That was so much luck!"

"That was _awesome_!"

"That was amazing. How the hell did you do that?"

"I dunno. But it was so cool." Yami turned back towards the two visitors "So. What are you guys doing here?"

Yugi had a pink blush dusting his cheeks when Yami turned to look at him. "U-m we walk through the park every day."

"We like to exercise" Ryou chirped.

Yami chuckled "Well you guys can join us if you'd like. We're about done."

"Yeah, only four baskets left" Bakura grumbled.

Yami lowered his eyelids and looked over at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "Ya know, you could try to be happy for once in your life."

"I was happy once. It was when you got lost at the store when we were four."

Yami's eyes widened a little when he tilted his head to look at his brother, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "I was scared that day if you must know!"

"It was my fault you got lost" Bakura said laughing.

"It wasn't funny you asshole!"

"I thought it was hilarious" Bakura laughed, bending down to hold his sides. "You were like 'mom? Dad? Hello?'"

"You are such a jerk" Yami grumbled, his right eye twitching in annoyance.

"Now who's grumpy?" Bakura taunted with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. Let's just go."

The four of them walked ahead, heading towards the next starting point. The next starting point was down a steep hill, so they had to carefully climb down it. Yugi slipped on the way down, and thought he was going to fall. He closed his eyes waiting for the worst, but strong arms wrapped around him, stopping him from falling. Yugi opened his eyes and turned a bright red when he came face to face with Yami. "You should be careful. You'll fall" Yami said, a kind smile on his face.

"Th-Thank you" Yugi said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Yami stood Yugi back up and helped him the rest of the way down, keeping an arm around his waist. "There ya go" Yami said, letting go of Yugi.

Yugi held back the pout as Yami let go "Thanks."

"No problem" Yami said, smiling at Yugi.

'It should be illegal to be that handsome' Yugi thought to himself. He watched as Yami tossed his disc towards the basket, smiling when he saw a side of Yami no one had seen before.

They were up and down hills with the disc golfing course. Yugi sat on the hill that led up to the ninth's beginning point. "Are you coming?"

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and smiled "Yeah."

Yami held out his hand, and Yugi was happy to take it. They climbed the hill together, Yami helping Yugi up when he would stumble, letting go once they reached the top.

Yami and Bakura looked down at the goal "Now why the hell did they put the starting point up here and the basket down there?" Bakura growled, causing Ryou to chuckle. Bakura glared playfully over his shoulder at Ryou "And what are you laughing at?"

"A big whine baby" Ryou teased with a grin on his face.

"Why you little-" Bakura growled playfully.

"Eep!"

Yami and Yugi chuckled watching the two of them run around the starting pole. Once they settled down, and Bakura sat down because he was out of breath, Yami stood at the starting point and tossed his disc, landing it at the bottom of the hill. Bakura stood up and tossed his disc, landing it in a nearby tree. "Oh bloody hell" Bakura groaned.

"Relax, I've got it" Yami chuckled, jogging down to the tree. He caught the tree on his way down the hill, looking up at it's branches.

"Go get it monkey boy" Bakura yelled from the top of the hill.

"Shut up" Yami yelled back. He jumped up and grabbed the bottom branch, pulling himself up on it.

"Its up a few branches" Bakura yelled.

"Jee thanks for the help" Yami yelled back as he climbed the tree.

"Careful" Yugi yelled.

"I'm always careful" Yami yelled back.

"No you're not" Bakura chuckled.

"Shut up Bakura" Yami yelled throwing Bakura's disc back at him.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing it ya baka!"

Yami chuckled as he climbed back down the tree. "Oh fuck!" Yami yelled as he slipped off the branch he was standing on.

"Yami!" Bakura yelled.

Yami was hanging from a branch up in the tree, with no other branches under him. Bakura watched as Yami stretched his legs in an attempt to get his feet on another branch. Yami's hands started slipping and his feet slid off the branch he'd just got them on.

"Yami hang on!"

"Yeah! That hadn't come to mind!" Yami yelled back.

Bakura looked around, watching Yami struggle to get himself back up on a branch. "Um, Bakura! We have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"This branch isn't going to hold me much longer!" Yami yelled looking over to where the branch was breaking. Yami looked down, a little bit of panic rising when he saw how high up he was. "Oh man" Yami groaned to himself.

Panic rose in Bakura's chest, seeing his brother hanging from the little branch. Bakura ran down the hill, stopping only when he ran into the tree that Yami was hanging from. He moved over so he was under Yami "Yami! Let go!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Trust me! I'll catch you!"

Yami looked down to how far his brother was, his heart pounding "I trust you" he said, letting go and falling. Yami closed his eyes, opening them only when he felt his brother's arms under him.

"Don't scare me like that again. Baka" Bakura scolded, putting Yami down.

Yami chuckled softly with a smile as his brother put him in a playful headlock, ruffling his hair with his knuckles. "'Kura, stop it" he chuckled.

Bakura released Yami and punched his arm playfully "Let's continue with our game."

"Um, 'Kura, didn't you leave your disc up there?" Yami asked, pointing at the top of the hill.

"Oh bloody hell. Hey Ryou!"

"Huh?"

"Toss my disc towards the basket!"

"Uhh, okay!"

Ryou tossed the disc and Bakura watched as it landed in the basket. His smile turning to a frown as he turned to look back at Ryou "Are you kidding me?!"

Yami and Yugi erupted into laughter, holding their sides when it became too much. "You told me to throw it!" Ryou yelled back, chuckling quietly.

"I didn't say to show me up!"

Ryou shrugged "All I did was toss it."

"Oh yeah, now go ahead and brag about how you didn't mean to do it" Bakura grumbled.

"Oh shut up grumpy pants" Ryou chuckled, beginning his climb down the hill.

Yugi followed slowly behind him, careful not to fall. Yami took his hand once he reached him, helping him down the hill. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Yami chuckled softly.

The four of them made their way around the rest of the course before saying their goodbyes and heading home. "Can't believe Ryou made that shot in" Bakura grumbled.

Yami chuckled quietly beside him, shaking his head slowly.

**Me: Okay! That's the end of that chapter. I had to make that little comedic scene there towards the end. I thought it was so funny XD But, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	4. Ch 4: Feelings

**Me: Okay ladies and gents, a little time skip here, mostly because nothing big happened that needed to be wrote about. In case some of you were wondering, Yami and Bakura are older than Yugi and Ryou, and are one grade higher than them. And as always, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to it.**

**To lemerly: Lol, glad you enjoyed it, I laughed so hard at that part too! XD**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: Wow you have a long screen name XD Lol but anyway! I'm working on getting the chapters longer :P It's just I run out of things to circle around that one thought so I just end the chapter XD they are beginning to stay into the 1,000-2,000 word range ^w^ So I am improving. Theres just those few chapters that turn out to be only 800-900 words, but I'm working on them. I actually go back and revise a bunch of chapters, making them at least 500 words longer XD BUT! I am glad that you enjoyed that last chapter :) It was my favorite ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: ^w^ I'm glad you liked it, chapter 3 was by far my favorite chapter to write :)**

**To Eschatology: Yes, yes he is ^w^**

**To Ama Zon (Guest): XD lol, well... Um, like I've explained multiple times already, I have ADHD, I'm very easily distracted and forget what I'm doing. The story is just starting out though XD Just give it time, I'll straighten out my distractions and the chapters will be longer :3 I apologize if its not long enough for a bunch of peoples likings, but I'm a really busy person that gets easily distracted... u.u' sigh... But I will go back and revise when I get a free minute ^w^ I promise! :) Oh! Also, the Hikaris don't get depressed like the Yaminos do X3**

**To Shadow Elvin Angel: Thanks, glad you liked it :)**

**To Mirai Panda: Lol, that he did ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: Lol it was my favorite, and the part where Ryou made it in the basket was my favorite part. ^w^**

**To Snowdrop: That he was ^w^**

**To v flower: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**This was the original first chapter, and while I changed a few things, I didn't really change much XD Like I probably should have. So, if anything seems weird, that is why. Why are ppl complaining about the length of _this_ story? This story contains mostly long chapters that goes to almost 3000 words... XD**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 4**

**Feelings**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Yami! Bakura! You two are late! Let's go!" Isis yelled up the stairs. She yelped and barely got out of the way as the two boys came running down the stairs, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Bye mom! Gotta go!" Yami yelled back as they ran out the door.

"Be careful!" Isis yelled as the boys rounded the corner on their way to school.

They weren't too worried about being late for their first class, it _was_ gym afterall, and they had it with under classmen. They didn't mind the younger students though, they made them laugh, and looked up to them. Well, maybe not _them_ in particular, considering how they've been late almost every day. They'd been in detention more times than the school's worst bully Ushio, and school had only just begun! "We are so late!" Yami yelled, panting as they sprinted towards the school.

"Shut up and run!" Bakura yelled back.

"You realize this is your fault right?!"

"Oh cram it! Just keep going!"

"Bakura watch out for that car!"

Bakura turned his head back around and jumped, his hands landing on the hood of the car so he could hand spring to the other side. Yami chuckled as the car stopped, causing him to have to spring over the hood as well. "You damn kids!" The driver yelled, shaking his fist at the two boys.

"Sorry!" Yami yelled back as they continued sprinting.

"I'm not" Bakura yelled back, causing Yami to chuckle.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised that Sennen and Imado are late?" The gym teacher sighed. The other students shrugged, waiting for the troublesome twosome to show up so they could start class.

"Where do you think they are?" Ryou whispered to Yugi.

"I dunno. They've been getting later and later" Yugi whispered back.

The teacher began walking towards the door a few feet away when it decided to bust open. Bakura skidded to a stop just as he was a foot from the gym teacher. Unfortunately Yami didn't notice Bakura stop, and ran into him, causing the two of them to topple over on the floor. Yami looked up and smiled sheepishly at the gym teacher "Hey teach" Yami greeted.

"Don't hey teach me Sennen. Both of you, go get changed!"

The two of them scrambled and tripped over each other to get to the changing rooms. Today they had to do an obstacle course, one that included a rock wall. Yami and Bakura were great at it though, so they weren't worried.

* * *

Two other students however were kind of scared of this rock wall. It was so high, and the rocks were spread out weird. Yugi was short, so it was sometimes hard for him to keep up with the rest of his classmates. Ryou was afraid of heights, but the teacher told him to face his fears, and climb anyway.

Yugi and Ryou weren't very muscular, they'd never been ones to really work out, nor result to violence at all for that matter. They looked up to the upper classmen like every other junior did, but they felt something different towards Yami and Bakura. It was like something was calling them, leading them towards those two. When they were scared, images of those guys would pop up in their minds. They never came, but they were the ones they counted on to save them.

None of them knew why they were attracted to each other, but instead of going and talking to them about it, they decided to ignore it and continue on like nothing was wrong.

* * *

"Okay class, since these two slackers wanted to be late" the teacher said motioning towards Yami and Bakura, who just chuckled at their teachers teasing tone. "They'll be going through the obstacle course first."

"Aw c'mon teach, we're not that bad" Yami said chuckling when his teacher turned and glared at him.

"Well, I'm not that bad, Yami on the other hand..." Bakura trailed off, laughing loudly when Yami turned and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay you two slackers, rock wall first, then shuffle through the tires, climb the ropes to get over the wall, stay on your stomachs under the net and jump the bar to the mat at the end."

"Yeah yeah, we know what to do" Yami said waving his hand around. As they walked towards the starting line, Yami and Bakura looked at each other, a smirk crossing their faces, nodding in a silent agreement.

"Last one there buys the winner lunch?" Bakura asked holding out his hand for Yami to shake.

"You've got it" Yami chuckled shaking hands with Bakura. The two of them crouched down and waited for the whistle.

The rest of the class knew of their competitive streak, they also knew that unlike everyone else there, those two didn't use the safety harnesses for the rock wall, of course if they were to fall, it wouldn't do much other than break a bone or two, depending on how you landed, it wasn't very tall, and it went to a platform with a rope to slide down to the tires.

The whistle sounded and Yami and Bakura were up the wall. Yami was shorter than Bakura, but he also had long legs, so he was able to keep up with him. Unfortunately, for Bakura, Yami was a lot more skilled when it came to obstacles, he could hand spring over just about anything, plus, Yami was a really good parcore runner. Yami was across the tires and climbing the wall before Bakura was done with the tires. Yami jumped from the wall and rolled on the ground, staying low and crawling on his stomach under the net.

The ground was still wet from the rain they had recieved that weekend, so Yami was now covered in mud, but he didn't mind, he was still ahead. Bakura caught up when Yami stumbled from all the mud and the two of them ran towards the bar together. Bakura slid, falling on his butt, so instead of jumping over the bar, he slid under it. Yami turned and jumped over it, rolling off the mat and falling on his butt on the other side. He crawled around the mat and looked at Bakura before the two of them broke out into laughter.

The two of them were covered head to toe in mud, Yami had a spot around his right eye, and a line of mud down his left cheek, along with a patch of mud on his chin. Bakura had a spot on the left of his forehead, his nose was nothing but mud, and his cheeks had speckles on them from the mud. Bakura picked up a handful of mud and smeared it in Yami's face, Yami shook his head and splattered the mud all over Bakura, causing them to fall over in a fit of laughter once again. "Okay you two, hit the showers, and pack up your clothes, have them washed and back here tomorrow."

"Yes sir" the two of them chuckled as they stood up. The coach started the others on the obstacle course as they were walking away.

Yami suddenly froze on his way to the showers, he had a strange feeling in his stomach, someone was in trouble, or about to be in trouble. "Yami?" Bakura waved his hand in front of Yami's face, a worried expression on his face after noticing the look in Yami's eyes. It was like Yami wasn't even there anymore.

Yami turned around, he sensed danger, but it was like, it hadn't even _happened_ yet. He looked at the rock wall, Yugi and his brother Ryou were climbing up, nothing looked out of place. A creaking sounded through the air, causing him to look up. The metal wheel holding the rope on Yugi's side was creaking, the screw had come loose. Yami's eyes widened and before anyone could question him, the screw came out and Yugi started falling. Yami ran forward as fast as he could, jumping in the air, catching Yugi, and the two of them went sliding across the ground.

Yugi had his eyes squeezed shut, trembling like a leaf and waiting for the impact. He felt arms wrap around him protectively, then he was sliding. Once they stopped moving Yugi opened his eyes and looked up to a pair of searching crimson red eyes. The eyes stopped looking around and looked down at him softening once they saw the terrified look in Yugi's eyes. A small but friendly smile went across Yami's face as he looked at Yugi, Yugi grinned back and for some odd reason the two of them started laughing. They didn't know what was so funny, but they needed the laugh. The other classmates ran over to them. "Are you two okay?" The teacher asked, holding the other students back while he checked on the two on the ground.

"I think so" Yami said standing up. He stood up and helped Yugi up, who was now, also covered in mud. "Sorry about getting you muddy" Yami told Yugi.

"Don't be sorry, you saved me. I could've easily been hurt from that fall." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's middle "Thank you."

Yami smiled and put his arms around Yugi "You're welcome."

"Okay, you guys go get cleaned u- Ryou?! What happened to you?" The teacher asked turning and noticing Ryou covered in mud as well.

"I fell on my bum trying to get over there" Ryou said in his adorable british accent.

The teacher facepalmed and sent the four boys to get cleaned up. It wasn't until Yami walked forward that he noticed how bad his leg hurt and fell to the ground wincing. "Yami!" Yugi turned and faced Yami as he fell.

"I'm okay" He winced and looked at his leg, on the outside of his right leg was a cut that was bleeding everywhere. "Must've hit a rock" he hissed as he stood up and started limping towards the showers. A trail of blood followed along behind Yami as he limped towards the showers, wincing every time he put pressure on his right leg. He sat on a bench inside the changing rooms to take a break from his leg. It was so weird that it didn't hurt when it happened, but now it was burning, of course it was a lot more than just a mere scratch, but it hadn't gone to the bone or anything, just deep enough to bleed everywhere.

Yami's eyes widened a little when a small hand came down in front of his face. He looked up to see Yugi standing there with a smile. "C'mon, we should really get that washed off before it gets infected." Yami smiled and put his hand up, his fingertips grazed Yugi's palm before he grabbed Yugi's lower arm, pulling himself up.

"Thanks" Yami said smiling.

"Don't thank me yet. I have a feeling you're not gonna be thanking me when it's time to clean that leg."

Yami sighed and his face dropped "Yeah. Probably not."

Yugi giggled and helped Yami limp towards the shower, once he was sure Yami was okay he walked away, giving Yami his privacy, but not before he lectured Yami about making sure to clean his leg.

Yami winced as he washed his leg "Damn" he cursed under his breath. He used his hand to wipe away the mud that surrounded the wound, he grimaced when he saw just how big and deep the cut really was.

Once he was cleaned up, Yami stood and limped towards the changing room, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair slicked back as always, and water droplets still on his chest from the shower. He sat back down on the bench, breathing slowly to calm himself down. "That looks really bad." Yami turned towards Yugi who was walking towards him with a first aid kit.

"Nah. Not as bad as it looks. It'll be okay, at least I don't need stitches."

"Well, you're a lot braver than I am" Yugi sighed as he kneeled down beside Yami to take care of his leg. Yugi took out a disinfectant spray "This may sting a little bit" Yugi warned.

"Alright, go ahead" Yami said grimacing and hissing in pain as Yugi sprayed it on the cut.

"Sorry" Yugi said wincing as he watched the disinfectant bubble a little.

"It's okay. Just stings is all." Yami attempted a smile but was cut short when pain shot through his leg.

Yugi put the disinfectant spray away and put an ointment on the cut. "This is probably going to scar."

"Yeah, probably" Yami shrugged "Won't be my first scar, sure the heck won't be my last."

Yugi giggled and pulled out a wrap of gauze. He clipped it after winding it around Yami's leg and put the rest in the first aid kit. "There you go" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Thanks."

Yugi started laughing "At least you won't have to get your leg cut off from the infection."

Yami smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "Way to look at the positives Yugi."

"Ya know. You don't look at the positives you'll drown in the negatives" Yugi said, noticing a sad look in Yami's eyes, it was like he was just painting on that smile. It wasn't real. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, spaced out there."

Yugi smiled sadly at Yami "Well, I should uh, let you get dressed. Class ends in ten minutes."

"Yeah. Thanks again." Yugi walked away allowing Yami to dry off and get dressed. Yami was definantly not looking forward to the rest of the school day.

**Me: Okay, theres the end of the 4th chapter. I'm sorry if this story isn't captivating so far, BUT! It will get better. I'm just experimenting right now :) Until next time! *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	5. Ch 5: Lunch Chat

**Me: Okay, here goes chapter 5. This story will get somewhat more interesting as it goes. I'm completely brain dead for the time being though. Wanted to let you guys know that the reason I seperated chapters 4 and 5 is because this idea didn't occur to me until AFTER I'd finished chapter 4 XD Also, sorry for the late update, I kept forgetting ^^'**

**To lemerly: Thanks so much ^w^**

**To YuugiYY: Thank you very much for the correct spelling, I honestly didn't know how to spell it! XD Thanks, I'm glad you like the story ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed it ^w^**

**To Rose: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ama Zon (Guest): Lol, it's fine, I was just letting you know what was going on ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: Yaminos can sense the danger if its going to inflict harm upon their Hikari. The Hikaris can't do the same because they're the peaceful ones, while the Yaminos are the ones that protect the Hikaris till their dying breath. ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: Lol, the school scenes are just to show you guys that these guys are slowly beginning to realize that they're different than everyone else. And to bring to surface the truth of what they are. Because they still don't know. I'm allowing the plot to unfold slowly, don't worry, it won't take too long ^w^**

**To Eschatology: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Snowdrop (Guest): Thanks, glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Lacia (Guest): Lol, it's not bad at all :3 I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To v flower: Hehe, I guess so XD At least they like it I suppose ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: Well, Yami doesn't know what he is, so he didn't know what he was feeling. The reason he seemed sad was because he didn't understand what it was he was feeling ^w^**

**To Shadow Elvin Angel: Thanks I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To puzzleshipping (Guest): Thanks, I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To a (Guest): Thanks. I didn't take that as a flame :3 To be honest that's how I always thought it was too XD But, come to find out its the other way around X3 but, its ying as black yang as white. :) And it's fine, I'm glad you liked the concept! Chapter 3 was definately my favorite chapter ^_^. The Yaminos and Hikaris have to have the inner circle from the other before the healing works. So yes, they have to recognize each other and know what they are. ^w^**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed ^w^ Also, welcome to all the new followers and favoriters! ^w^**

**Anyway, I don't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**A note here for myself: Parkour* not Parcore :D lol thank you YuugiYY ^w^**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 5**

**Lunch Talk**

Yugi sighed as he walked out of language class. It was finally time for lunch and Yugi was happy to finally be able to go eat. He waved to his friends as he entered the lunch room, walking over after getting his food to join them at the table. "Hey Yugi" Anzu greeted as Yugi sat down.

"Hey Anzu. Joey. Tristan. Ryou" Yugi greeted as he sat down.

"Heya Yug'. Hows ya day goin'?" His dirty blonde haired friend greeted.

"It's good" Yugi said with a smile, turning his head when he heard a familiar voice.

Yami and Bakura walked by talking to each other and laughing about the subject they were on. "I swear those two act so stuck up sometimes" Anzu said acting disgusted with the two boys.

"Well, I don't think they do" Yugi said smiling as Yami glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Oh c'mon Yugi, they want nothing to do with anyone else in this school" the brunette said, glaring daggers at the two boys as they walked by.

"Well, Ryou and I hung out with them the other day at the park."

"Yeah, we played disc golfing with them. Yami almost got hurt falling out of a tree" Ryou chirped.

"I'm sure they were just being nice while in public. Those two wouldn't be as nice here at school" Anzu said.

"Well that's funny. Because just this morning Yami saved me from getting a broken bone, and got hurt in the process" Yugi said sending a hard glare at Anzu.

"Wh-What?" Looking at Yami they discovered he had a bit of a limp in his step.

"Yug ya never told us dat!" Joey said, leaning in to hear the story.

Yugi giggled "Well, I didn't get a chance to talk to any of you before now."

"It's true, Yami ran and caught Yugi as he was falling off the rock wall" Ryou said.

"I usually don't intrude on conversations, but I heard my name quite a few times, and figured I should come check it out" Yami said smiling at Yugi as he stood behind him.

Yugi turned and smiled at him "You're kind of like Beetlejuice. Say your name three times and you appear" he giggled.

"That was weird wasn't it?"

"We were just talking about your heroic deed for the day."

Yami chuckled "I wouldn't really call it heroic."

"What would you call it then Mr. Smartypants?" Yugi asked glaring playfully at Yami.

Yami grinned sheepishly and shrugged "I dunno. But it wasn't really heroic. Being heroic is saving you from a killer, not saving you from a broken bone."

Yugi giggled "Fine. How's your leg?"

"He's still walking right?" Bakura asked smirking at Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head at Bakura "I swear, you have no people skills."

"None at all" Bakura confirmed causing Yami to chuckle.

"You're terrible."

"True story."

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He has no people skills what-so-ever." Just then Bakura burped in Yami's ear after taking a big drink of his pop. "And no manners either" Yami groaned waving his hand in front of his face.

Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Tristan chuckled while Anzu just rolled her eyes. Yami noticed Anzu rolling her eyes and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Anyway, we're outta here. Enjoy your lunch" Yami turned to walk away.

"Wait" Yugi said causing Yami and Bakura to stop. "Why don't you guys join us?"

"Yeah, ya saved our best bud, c'mon."

"Yeah, c'mon Yami. You and Bakura, join us" Tristan said waving them over.

Yami looked down at the ground and smiled sadly "No thanks guys. We know when we're not welcome" he said quietly before the two of them turned back around and headed down the hallway.

"What tha hell is 'e talkin' bout?"

"I dunno" Yugi said quietly, looking after Yami. 'Why do I feel so torn between sitting here and going with him?' Yugi sighed and turned back around, continuing eating lunch with his friends, though he wasn't very hungry anymore. He'd find Yami at the end of the day and talk to him. Until then, he'd pretend like everything was alright, like it's okay for him to be so torn...

**Me: And there's that. Are you guys catching on to how desperate Yaminos and Hikaris are to find each other? And just remember, these guys still don't know what they are, or what their counterparts are :) Until next time :) *waves* Goodbye, and Goodnight! :)**


	6. Ch 6: Headed Home

**Me: Anyway, back to TDL :) I'm rolling on this and ready to get it going :) To any reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed ^w^**

**To a (Guest): XD Pretty sure everyone does :3 They always want more to read, but I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ama Zon: XD a lot of shit goes down in the future :P Lol, I'm actually planned ahead pretty far, so your suggestion will more than likely show up ^w^**

**To serenafanfic: They don't know what they are. They just know they have a strange 'birthmark' on their wrist. They are hiding them, they just don't have to try as hard as the Yamis because theirs is white, and they're pale. So it doesn't show as well as the Yamis black marks. Glad you're enjoying the story though ^w^**

**To Eschatology: Yeah, me too, but it makes the story more interesting :3 But, I'm glad you like it! ^w^**

**To v flower: I actually explain why Anzu hates Yami in the next chapter :3 So, chapter 7 will explain that ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: Meh, he's alright ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: XD actually she has a one-sided love for Yami. XD That's why she doesn't like him :P Glad you liked it though! ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: They can get along with the others, its Anzu that they have a problem with ^w^**

**Welcome to all the new followers/favoriters :) And thank you to those of you who reviewed! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 6**

**Headed Home**

Yugi, Ryou and their friends were walking out of the school talking among themselves. Yugi wasn't listening too well, he was too busy looking around, trying to spot Yami and Bakura in the crowd of students. He noticed them walking out of the school, talking away like they always were. "I'll be right back" Yugi said jogging over to Yami.

On his way over to Yami, Yugi accidentally ran into what felt like a brick wall. It definately hurt his nose from the impact. His eyes widened when he realized what, or rather who, it was. "S-Sorry Ushio."

"Oh shit" Joey said. He knew he and the others were to far away, and he was pretty sure Yami and Bakura hadn't seen him run into Ushio. "Run Yug'!"

Yugi heard Joey's calls, but he wasn't able to move. He was frozen in fear as Ushio stood over him, pulling his fist back. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. The impact never came though, but he did hear skin hit skin. Everyone gasped, frozen in shock as they saw Yami catch Ushio's fist. "You won't touch him" Yami growled, squeezing Ushio's fist until he heard a stomach turning, cracking noise. His eyes glowed red, a golden eye appearing on his forehead, but no one was able to see that, due to his bangs being in his face.

Yugi felt the power crackling from Yami, it was like a miniature thunder storm swirling around the ground. And it _frightened _him. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, hoping to get the older boy's attention. "Yami stop!" Yugi yelled.

Yami stopped at the sound of Yugi's voice, blinking in shock before looking back up, the third eye having been gone after coming out of his rage. He let go of Ushio's hand watching as the bully fell to the ground, howling in pain. Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts, backing away and turning towards Yugi. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What was that?"

"I-I... I-"

"I'll kill you Sennen!" Ushio growled, launching forward.

Yami's eyes widened, he quickly pushed Yugi to the ground, turning around just in time to catch a fist to the stomach. Ushio slammed Yami against the wall that lined the stairs, causing him to cough out spit as he hit the bricks behind him. He had the wind knocked out of him as he was slammed against the solid wall.

Ushio pulled his good fist back, ready to strike Yami again. His arm was held back though, looking over his shoulder he found a pair of very angry brown eyes, tinted noticeably with red. "Get your fucking hands _off_ my brother" Bakura growled, launching his fist forward and knocking Ushio to the ground. "You touch my brother again, you die."

Yami hit the ground once Ushio's grip was released from him, coughing and wheezing as he attempted to breathe. Ushio got back to his feet, facing the two brothers that were on the ground, he froze when he caught sight of the brown/red eyes that were glaring daggers at him. "If you think I'm kidding, you're wrong" Bakura growled in warning.

Ushio's eyes narrowed when Yugi walked over to Yami, putting his hand on Yami's back to check on him. "You'll pay for this Motou" he growled.

"And if you touch him, I'll beat you to a pulp" Yami growled back.

Ushio's eyes widened as he turned and left. "That's right, run you bitch! If I catch you near my little brother again, I'll kill you!" Bakura growled, his features softening as he turned back to Yami, who was laying wheezing on the ground.

Bakura helped Yami up, walking with Yami's arm around his shoulders, their backpacks over his shoulder. Yugi and the others couldn't just watch though, it became apparent that it was all to heavy for Bakura to do it alone. As Bakura crouched down to steady himself, Yugi and the others walked up behind him. Joey took one of the bags, Tristan took the other, Yugi got under Yami's other arm, and Ryou just stood by smiling. "Thanks you guys" Bakura said as they walked towards his house.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Bakura yelled from the bottom of the porch steps. He couldn't help Yami any further, he'd already come too far.

"Bakura what are you- Yami!" Isis yelled as she ran down the steps. "What happened?" She asked, holding Yami's chin in her hands and tilted it back and forth.

"The school bully. He went after Yugi and Yami defended him. Then he got back up and went after Yami."

"Stay here, I'm going to get your father" she got up and ran back inside, running back out a few minutes later with Mahad on her heels.

Mahad carefully took Yami from Bakura, Yami's head lolled to the side as he was switched. Mahad helped Yami inside, sitting him on the black velvet couch for Isis to look at. Yami fell to the side, his eyes closing as he fell. "Is he okay?"

Isis looked Yami over, the children and Mahad watching her with impatient eyes. "He'll be okay. He's just out right now. He'll wake up in a bit." She turned to look at Mahad "I need the ice pack out of the freezer. Get a cool wet rag too."

"Right" Mahad said leaving the room to get what Isis asked for.

"You kids are more than welcome to stay if you'd like. He shouldn't be out for very long."

"Thanks. We'd like to make sure Yami is okay if that's alright with you" Yugi said smiling.

"That's fine. Thank you."

* * *

Fourty-five minutes passed before a groan sounded from Yami. The cool rag was on his bruised stomach, the ice pack on his forehead. He blinked his eyes open slowly, his vision finally cleared enough for him to see his mother, father, and brother standing over him. "Wh-What happened?"

"You passed out. How are you feeling?" Isis asked softly.

"I feel... Okay I guess." His eyes widened as he sat up "What about Yugi!?"

"I'm fine" Yugi giggled, a smile crossing his face from where he stood across the room.

Yami relaxed once again, leaning back against the couch. "Good" Yami sighed.

"Move that rag, I need to check your stomach" Isis said. Yami did as he was told, a round bruise was found right in the middle of Yami's stomach. "I don't think you need to go to the hospital just yet. But if you find the pain unbearable, you will be going to the hospital."

"Okay mom."

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Just my head."

Isis chuckled dryly "Well, that's to be expected with a concussion." She walked out of the room, returning with some ace bandages. "Now let's wrap up that head of yours."

"Again?" Yami groaned.

"You've got to learn to protect that noodle" Isis said, smiling a motherly smile.

"Mooomm."

Isis ignored her son's pouting as she wrapped the bandage under his bangs and around his combed back tri-colored hair. "There, now keep it safe" she said, giggling when Yami shot her a playful glare.

"Not funny mom" Yami said, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"What happened to your leg?" Isis asked, crossing her arms.

"I got hurt sliding across the ground after saving Yugi from a fall. Yugi bandaged it up and made sure it was clean though."

Isis turned to smile at Yugi "Thank you" she said before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose as she looked at Yami. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me in a bubble?" He suggested with a smile, earning a chuckle from Mahad.

"I considered it when you were little. Now I'm considering wrapping you in bubble wrap" Isis chuckled, lifting her hand to gently cup Yami's chin, placing a soft kiss on his bandaged forehead before she walked out of the room.

He watched his mother walk out of the room before turning to the others "My mom can be a jerk sometimes" he chuckled.

"You okay Yami?" Bakura asked, sitting next to Yami on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks 'Kura."

"I couldn't of done it alone" he said motioning towards the other four around the room.

"Thanks you guys" Yami said, smiling.

"Thank _you_" Yugi said sitting on the other side of Yami "You saved me again."

"You're kind of a magnet for trouble ya know?"

Yugi chuckled sheepishly "Yeah, I'll try not to be anymore trouble for ya."

Yami chuckled "Just try not to get beat up anymore."

"Not like I was trying" he shrugged.

"He was runnin' ta talk ta ya, Yam" Joey said.

"He just happened to bump into Ushio on his way towards you" Tristan said with a sweatdrop.

"He felt more like a brick wall" Yugi shuddered, rubbing his still sore nose. The others around him chuckled, causing him to join in on their laughter. They all sat there, enjoying each others company as they continued talking.

**Me: And that's where I'm ending that chapter ^w^ Until next time ladies and gents :) *waves* Goodbye!**


	7. Ch 7: Grounded

**Me: Aaaand we're back with TDL lol :) So, last chapter was a little rumble, and this chapter is the next day :) To the reviewers:**

**To lemerly: I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To WhiteNaomi: Glad you liked the chapter ^w^**

**To a (Guest): I liked the bubble wrap part too! Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ama Zon (Guest): I'll get around to the tendershipping ^w^ I promise.**

**To Amazon Huntress (Guest): Thanks for the suggestion, I may just check that story out when I get a free minute :3 I'm glad you enjoy the story though! ^w^**

**To Rose: Nothing is wrong, you're just you ^w^ Glad you liked it though!**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: Thanks, I'm glad you like it ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: I'm sure you're not the only one XD**

**To Inori no Uta: Yugi usually is able to do something for himself, but in this story Hikaris don't resort to violence. They're the peaceful healers ^w^**

**To Eschatology: XD Well, he's not so much a super hero as a Yamino thats able to do something ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: U'll want to read this chapter XD**

**To v flower: Don't worry, the Hikari's day in the sun is coming in a few chapters ^w^**

**Thank you again for all your reviews! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. Enjoy! ^w^**

**There is a bolded * asterisk down along this chapter. Because when that part goes by I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions there. Please refer to the author's note at the bottom for any questions that you may have. If you have a question that isn't answered there, just review and ask me ^w^ I'll try to keep your questions answered.**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 7**

**Grounded**

Yugi stood next to his brother in gym class, the two of them were currently wondering why Bakura was there but Yami wasn't. "Oh c'mon" Ryou groaned, grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him towards Bakura. "Bakura" he called once they got close enough.

"Hm? Oh, hey Ryou" Bakura greeted.

"Where's Yami at? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I dunno where he is. We left home this morning but a police officer stopped Yami on the porch. The two of them headed back inside and Yami told me to head to school, he'd catch up. But he hasn't shown up yet."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't honestly know. But at least Yami is okay after yesterday."

"Yeah. But I'm really curious to know where he is" Yugi said.

"Me too."

* * *

Yugi watched as Bakura entered the lunch room, he was still alone. Yami was nowhere in sight, and the school day was almost over with. They had a couple hours left and that was it. Once the albino got halfway across the lunch room Yugi watched Yami come running in. "'Kura!"

"Ryou c'mon" Yugi whispered, getting up and jogging over to Yami and Bakura with Ryou on his heels. "Yami where were you?"

"Well, Ushio's parents pressed charges on me for breaking his hand."

"WHAT?!" The three of them yelled.

Yami looked around the lunch room, chuckling sheepishly with a sweatdrop on the side of his head. He quickly grabbed the three of them and dragged them out into an empty hallway. "Way to earn everyone's attention" he said, his voice low as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry" the three apologized.

"Anyway, we ended up going to court this morning. Mom filed charges right back, and it got pretty ugly in the court room."

"So what happened?"

"Well, long story short, I'm on house arrest" Yami sighed in defeat, lifting his pant leg enough to show off his pretty new 'anklet.'

"What the fuck did Ushio get out of it?" Bakura growled.

"Well, since this wasn't Ushio's first offense, he's on probation" Yami chuckled. "If he breaks another rule, that dumb bastard is off to jail." Yami noticed the other three, waving their hands frantically, signaling for Yami to shut up, but he had still continued his comment. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

The other three nodded, sweatdrops on their foreheads. Yami turned and smiled sheepishly "H-Hey Ushio. What's up?"

Ushio grabbed Yami by the throat, lifting him in the air "If I wasn't already on probation, I'd pound you to a pulp" Ushio growled before dropping Yami and walking away.

"Good talk" Yami said, clicking his tongue twice and giving Ushio a thumbs up.

Yugi giggled quietly at Yami, shaking his head "And you say I'm a magnet for trouble."

"Yeah" Yami chuckled, reaching for the hand that the smaller one held out. Once Yami's right hand touched Yugi's the two quickly let go, a spark being caught between them that surprised the two of them. "Ah!" Yami yelped, pulling his hand away. "What was that?"*****

"I dunno. But that was scary" Yugi said, inspecting his hand.

"Did it hurt you?"

"No, just scared me."

"Well, at least it didn't hurt you" Yami sighed, grabbing Bakura's arm and standing up.

"So what'd mom say about the whole ordeal?" Bakura asked as Yami stood.

"Well, to add to the house arrest, I'm also grounded. I'm not allowed to go anywhere but straight to school and straight home. I have to do all the chores in the house for the next month too."

"How long are you on house arrest?"

"Two months."

"That's so stupid."

"I know" Yami sighed. "So anyway, what'd I miss?"

"We got homework in math, we have to read a story in english, our French teacher said that we need to study for a test tomorrow, econ was pretty boring. We still have to go to science and then art will finish out the day" Bakura reported.

"Damn it" Yami groaned. "I should've just came here anyway."

"What would've happened if you did that?"

"I would've been escorted out in handcuffs." Bakura looked at his brother as if he were the biggest idiot in the history of idiots. "Oh! I got yelled at too."

"For what?"

"The cop handcuffed me and I said 'usually people use those for kinky things.' And he said 'do you think this is a joke?' and I said 'I can make it one if you want me to be funny.'"

Bakura facepalmed "Oh my Ra, you didn't."

"He hit me in the head and told me to shut up."

Yugi looked at Yami with an unreadable expression "Please tell me you are not that desperate to be beat on" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I thought it was funny. Mom yelled at me too."

"You're an _idiot_" Bakura said.

"It's like I was hungry for trouble this morning. Which is weird. _I'm_ usually the good one."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe I'm just being crazy today" Yami chuckled, the four of them walking down the hallway. "So, where are you two headed?" Yami asked after a moment of silence between the four of them.

"We have history with Mr. Toki" Ryou groaned.

"Boring isn't he?" Bakura chuckled.

"He talks alot. But at least he doesn't give us as much homework as last year's teacher" Yugi said.

"Always pointing out the positives aren't you?" Yami teased, raising a brow as he looked at him.

"Of course" Yugi replied cheerfully.

Yami chuckled as he walked along beside Yugi, the two of them stopping at Yugi's locker first before heading to Yami's. "Pretty boring day huh?" Yami asked.

"Yeah kinda. It's been uneventful that's for sure."

"Hey Marik" Yami chuckled, grabbing the hand of a boy walking by with messy platinum blonde hair.

"Sup Sennen" Marik chuckled, leaning in to one arm hug Yami. "Who's the twerp?"

"Oh, this is Yugi. Yugi this is my best bud Marik and his boyfriend Malik."

"Hi, nice to meet you" Yugi greeted.

"Is he your...?" Marik asked, trailing off.

"Huh? Oh! No. We're friends" Yami chuckled sheepishly.

Yugi turned a bright red when he realized what Marik was asking. Not that he would mind, but it was still embarrassing. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he turned back to the conversation. "So, I'll see you in French?" Yami asked.

"Oui" Marik chuckled, walking away while holding Malik's hand.

"So anyway" Yami said, turning back towards Yugi.

"How long have you known him?" Yugi asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Well, we're in the same grade, and we've had the same classes since elementary. We met in kindergarten when we were doing arts and crafts. Back then we hated each other. We'd always fight, I ended up cutting his hair one day and gluing the hair I cut off around his body. I put it on his arms, his face, and I even glued some back in his hair but in a different spot than before. Best arts and crafts day ever" Yami chuckled. "But he thought that it was cool so we became friends over it. Kinda silly right?"

"I'll say" Yugi chuckled. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you sit with us that one day? We invited you."

"Because not everyone was as welcoming as you guys."

Yugi raised a brow but it didn't take long to figure out who he was talking about. "You mean Anzu?" He deadpanned.

"Yeah. She hates my guts. She wanted to go out with me freshman year, but I turned her down. Since then she's hated me and my brother. Only because Bakura told her to quit harrassing me over the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. It was getting on his nerves."

"Well" Yugi said, blushing "Who cares what she thinks? I-I.. like.. you. So, why don't you and your brother sit with me and my brother?"

Yami chuckled softly, opening his locker and rummaging through his things. "The sweet and innocent Yugi Motou asking the big bully Yami Sennen to join him for lunch tomorrow? Well I'm flattered. I'll see, if I don't end up with detention tomorrow. I like to serve that during lunch period, then I don't have to stay after."

"Well, you better be there tomorrow" Yugi teased "Or I'll beat you up."

"Oh yeah?" Yami chuckled, pulling back out of his locker and raising a brow at Yugi. "Then I guess I better show up for lunch. I don't wanna get beat up again. You'll probably give me worse than a concussion."

"I will" Yugi chuckled, finding it hard not to tease Yami back.

"Alright. I'll be there, if I can find my way there. But just be warned, if Anzu says anything to me, I'm liable to snap."

"Relax, I'll handle her."

"Good. Thank you. We should get to class, we only have a few minutes left until the bell."

Yugi looked up at the clock and saw that Yami was right. "Okay. Well, I'll see you... after school?"

"Yeah. I'll wait for ya outside."

"Okay" Yugi said, waving as he walked away.

* * *

*** Wanted to explain, because I'm sure you're all like 'well they held hands at the park, what's the difference now?' The difference is that their right hands touched each others. At the park it was always left in right, but never right in right. The right hands are the hands that hold their symbols, so when they touched each other, it created a spark. Also, in chapter 4 Yami grabbed Yugi's forearm, not his hand.* **

**Me: Alright, there's the end of that :) Hope you all enjoyed! ^w^ Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	8. Ch 8: Walks

**Me: Alright, next chapter, I'm rolling with this story, but failing miserably at my others XD Maybe it's time to take a break for like a week, then try again... But I doubt I will XD Lol, so! here goes! To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To serenafanfic: Yes... Yes it is going to bash Anzu, like I bash people's skulls in XD Just kidding! ^w^' About the skull bashing part, not about the Anzu bashing part XD**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: XD Um, I think Joey already has shown up lol, Seto will show up sooner or later :P I'm actually in the middle of working on a new fanfic to take over once Ryoshin is done, but I will start reading again once I get far enough ahead XD But, I'll let you know once I get a free minute to read a your stories! ^w^**

**To a (Guest): :) Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ama Zon (Guest): XD Well, ya know how kids are, none of them do anything wrong, it's always the other kid's fault ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: If they hadn't let go a bunch of psychic crap woulda happened... XD I actually do a scene about it later in the city... It'll go deeper into detail ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: Yes, yes he is ^w^**

**To v flower: XD well not only does she seem to be the stubborn and annoying type, but Yugi is a Hikari, meaning he isn't violent :P So it'll be interesting ^w^**

**To Eschatology: You'll find out in the next couple chapters ^w^**

**To Shadow Elvin Angel: Aren't they the adorablest? ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 8**

**Walks**

Yugi walked out of the school, laughing with his friends as they exited. He smiled when he spotted Yami at the bottom of the steps, leaning against the concrete wall that ran down beside said steps. "We'll see you guys tomorrow" Yugi said, grabbing Ryou's hand and running for the bottom of the steps.

"Uh, alright" Joey said, waving at the two as they left.

Yugi grinned at Yami once he arrived in front of him "Hey" he greeted.

"Well hey yourself" Yami chuckled. "Enjoy the remainder of your day?"

"I did. I have my last few classes with Ryou, so he keeps me entertained."

"Well good" he said, turning and walking away with Yugi at his side, his hands in his pockets.

"So now you have to go straight home and stay there huh?"

"Yep. Mom said she's not doing any housework while I'm grounded because I'm going to do everything."

"Wow. She sounds really mad."

"I'm sure she was after my dumbass little brother mouthed off to her" Bakura said, an incredulous look on his face.

"Yami, don't you know not to mouth off to your mother?" Ryou asked, giving Yami a confused look.

"Of course I do. It's just, I _wanted_ to say it. I _needed_ to say it. I had this dire need to _tell _her what I thought. So, I did."

The three of them looked at him, not even knowing what to say anymore. Yami was usually the nice one, the one that did everything to stay on everyone's good side. But today he was just hoping for a beating, hoping to be punished. What the _hell_ was wrong with this guy?

* * *

"Mahad, maybe we should tell them" Isis said.

"Isis, we've talked about this. It may just make them more confused" Mahad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And it may help them figure out why they have all these feelings. Obviously their Hikaris are still alive, their symbol hasn't earned a white heart, or dot for that matter."

"Well even so, we don't know where their Hikaris are."

"Mahad, it may explain why they've been acting this way. You read the book too. Yaminos are like that, they can't help it. And Yami has been acting out a lot here lately."

"I know."

"Then why not tell them?"

"It's just not the right time yet."

"When is the right time Mahad?! When they get to the point of depression and suicide?! I _won't_ let my sons reach that point."

"Isis, you're going to end up making things worse!" Mahad yelled, slamming his fist down on the table as he stood up. He held back a frown as he saw his wife wasn't even looking at him anymore.

"Hey, aren't those the two boys from the other day?" Isis asked pointing out the window.

"Huh?" Mahad said, walking to where his wife stood. "Yeah, they are."

"I've never seen the boys so happy to be around someone."

"I've never seen them interested in someone."

"Do you think..?"

"Nah. They couldn't be... Could they?"

The two walked out of the house and onto the front porch, where Yami and Bakura currently stood with their two friends. "Yami" Isis called.

Yami turned his head to look at her "I know. Give me a-"

"Bring your friends up here."

"Huh?" Yami raised a brow, wondering what had gotten into his mother.

Yami and the other boys walked up the steps to the porch, stopping in front of their parents. "Who are your parents?" Isis asked the boys.

"We dunno who our parents are" Ryou said.

"We only have a grandpa" Yugi added with a smile.

"Who is he?" Isis asked.

"Solomon Kadai."

"He owns the Kame game shop" Ryou told her.

"I see. Well, wrap it up, Yami you have chores to do."

"I know" Yami groaned, a pout on his face.

They watched their parents walk back in the house before turning back towards the other two boys. "Well, I guess I gotta get inside" Yami sighed.

"Yeah, since you wanted to be stupid" Bakura grumbled. "We'll catch you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow" Ryou said, waving with Yugi as they walked off the porch.

Yami leaned against the door after closing it, a sad look on his face as he watched Yugi walked away with his brother. He didn't know why he was so sad about it, but watching Yugi walk away made him feel like a knife was being driven through his chest.

Isis watched the pained look on Yami's face as he watched the boys walk away. It looked like just watching the boys walk away was killing him. She needed to confirm her suspicions first though, before she opened her mouth to say anything. And even after she did confirm her theory, she'd still have to convince Mahad that the boys were old enough now to know the truth...

**Me: Okay, there's the end of that chapter :3 Hope you all enjoyed! I know it was shorter than the others, I apologize in advance ^w^ Until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**


	9. Ch 9: Hikaris

**Me: Okay, and here goes the next chapter. I'm working my ass off to stay ahead, so I hope you all enjoy XD**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed it ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: Lol XD I wouldn't do that :3 I have my short chapters all the time.. This chapter is not one of those chapters XD And I love Pleashipping too! It's great! ^w^ I will get around to reading eventually, right now I'm behind in all my stories and I'm kicking myself in the teeth (Not literally, but wouldn't that be awesome if I could?! XD) But anyway, I'm kicking myself to get them done :P**

**To a (Guest): Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it ^w^**

**To Ama Zon (Guest): XD Well, I don't want them too depressed... But just stick around, theres a lot more to come ^w^**

**To Amazon Huntress (Guest): Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much. I've been working on this story for a while though, I've went through and edited it at least ten times, but I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this story so much ^w^**

**To Shadow Elvin Angel: XD The last chapter was a little rushed, but I hope I make up for it with this chapter ^w^**

**To v flower: When the Hikaris and Yaminos were discovered they had belongings (including a book that explained what they were) with them. Isis and Mahad read the book, just like the other parents that discovered the other Hikari/Yamino pairs did. I think I explained it in the first chapter ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: Seems that way :3 And some people are better at hiding their true feelings than others ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: XD Well, she's not going to get in a spy suit or anything. ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: Well I don't think I'm going to take that break ^_^ Apparently my CID fans want to do the same with CID. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story though. ^w^**

**To Eschatology: Maybe just a little ;3 hmhm ^w^**

**Wanted to let you all know, from now on I'll be updating on Fridays. Why? Because 1) I can keep up with updating once a week better than I can updating every 3-5 days. 2) Because many of you have all started school, and I don't want to distract anyone from their studies ^w^ and 3) What better way to kick off the weekend than with a new chapter? :D Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 9**

**Hikaris**

Isis sighed as she and Mahad walked up to the Kame game shop. She hoped that Solomon was as nice as the other parents they'd met. Marik's father didn't spend very much time with Marik, so the boy became a bit of a punk, even by Yamino standards. His boyfriend, Malik, had parents that were very sweet people, Miho and Hiroto Honda. Malik was the only Hikari they knew was still around, so hopefully this Solomon would cooperate and tell them if he knew if they were Hikaris or not.

Mahad opened the door to the game shop, the bell above ringing to signify that there was a customer. "Oh, heh heh, hello there" the elderly man greeted with a chuckle. "What can I help you two with?"

"Are you Solomon Kadai?" Isis asked with a smile.

"I am. What can I do for you?"

"I actually have a question about your two grandsons. Yugi and Ryou. My name is Isis, and this is my husband Mahad."

"Oh? Did they get in trouble?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. They're very sweet boys, and I hope that my hunch is right. Mr. Kadai, do you know about the Yaminos and Hikaris?"

Solomon's eyes widened at the woman's words. "H-How do you..?"

"My sons are Yaminos. They don't know though, we're still not too sure about telling them."

Solomon sighed before walking over to the door and flipping the open sign to closed. "Come, I want to show you something."

He lead them through the game shop and into the house, stopping only once he'd reached the guest bedroom. "I hid everything in here" he said, opening the closet door. He pulled out a box, it contained the boys' possessions from all those years ago. "Do you already know about the Hikaris and how they work?"

"I do. We know some parents that also have Hikaris and Yaminos."

"So there are more?"

"There are. I believe your boys may be my boys' Hikaris."

"They're not all boy/girl pairs? Not that I have a problem" he said quickly, holding his hands up defensively.

Isis chuckled "I wondered the same thing too. But no. Yami is actually the Yamino prince."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Yugi is the Hikari prince" Solomon announced excitedly, pulling the golden crown from the box.

Isis looked over her shoulder at Mahad, who put a small pout on his face in return. "My wife thinks the two princes belong together" Mahad grumbled.

"Listen, Mr. Kadai-"

"Please, call me Solomon."

Isis nodded in understanding. "Anyway, your grandsons walked home with my boys yesterday. Yami is in trouble, so I called him in to do his chores. However, instead of getting right to work, he stood by the door with a sad look on his face, watching Yugi walk away from him. It was like the very _idea_ of Yugi leaving was _killing_ him. Not only that, but Yami and Bakura have _never_ wanted anything to do with anyone else, they've never laughed with anyone or really had any other friends except each other. But with your boys, they're happy. Even _Bakura_ laughs, and Bakura is the rotten one that is _always_ in trouble."

"Sounds like the Yaminos are more of a handful."

"They are. They live to protect their Hikaris. To them, that is the only purpose they have. Yami actually cut his leg open the other day saving Yugi from falling off a rock wall. He also ended up with a concussion and a bruised stomach from a bully when he saved Yugi. I'm not saying it's Yugi's fault" she said quickly when he tried to interrupt. "I'm sayin Yami has this dying need to protect Yugi. He broke a kid's hand for pete's sake. He said he didn't mean to, he didn't know what happened, but when he saw that boy trying to punch Yugi, something in him snapped. It ended up scaring Yugi and that's what brought him back out of his trance."

"So the Hikaris are the only thing able to stop the Yaminos from a rampage?"

"That's what I'm assuming. However, I've noticed that even though Yami and Yugi are together, Yami's wounds don't heal, I know they've touched each other in one way or another, whether it be to help one up, or to stop the other from the rampage. But Yami's wounds don't heal. So, if I had to guess, I'd say that they have to be aware, and be paired before anything the Hikari can do for the Yamino actually takes effect."

"So, the question is, do we tell them, or not?"

"The other Yamino parents I know told their child, and he found his Hikari. Their names are Marik and Malik. Marik is the Yamino, and was actually the son of a royal guard, so his blood line causes him to protect Yami. From what I read in the book there is still another Yamino/Hikari pair out there. I just don't know where. If these three ended up here in Domino, surely the fourth would've too" Isis mused aloud.

"Maybe they're one of the boys' friends. They could be right under our noses" Mahad said thoughtfully.

"The boys have a friend, he wears a sweatband around his right wrist. The boy doesn't exercise anything but his mouth though" he mumbled with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

Isis and Mahad joined him with a sweat drop of their own. "Sounds like Bakura" Isis chuckled.

* * *

Yami sighed as he entered the lunch room with his brother, he was exhausted and he still hadn't finished all of his homework in study hall. Of course drifting off really didn't help either.

A fist to the back of his head brought him back from his daze "Earth to Yami! That's Yugi beside you! He's talking to you!" Bakura yelled, grabbing his brother's ear and turning him around. "Are you in there? You walked right past him!"

"Please stop yelling. I'm just tired" Yami grumbled.

"You were sleep walking... Again! You've been doing it all day" his older brother mumbled back, looking him over like a nurse.

Yami swatted his hands away "I was up until three thirty this morning writing a damn essay! I'm tired!"

Yugi chuckled, watching the two brothers bicker back and forth. "Hey!" he yelled "I'll still punch you. Get over here" he chuckled when he saw Yami's pout.

"Why you gotta punch me for?" Yami mumbled with his pout as he sat down next to Yugi.

"Because you never listen, and it might pep you up a bit" he giggled, sticking his tongue out.

Yami chuckled at the younger boy, nudging him playfully with his elbow before opening the book he was carrying. He started scanning his book, he had to get his homework done this period, or he would get detention, which would cause him to get grounded even longer.

Yugi admired the way Yami kept to his books, his eyes quickly scanning the page for the answer, his hand turning and twirling to make the cursive letters, the way his brow would sometimes furrow, and even the way he puckered his lips to the side when he was really focused. The scratching of the pencil suddenly stopped, causing Yugi to look back towards him, a chuckle escaping his lips when he spotted Yami sleeping. "Yami" he whispered, poking Yami's cheek.

"Is your brother okay?" Ryou asked Bakura.

"Hm?" The albino hummed, turning to look at Yami who was now being poked by Yugi. "Yeah, mom had him do all the chores in the house."

"There were soo many" Yami whined, finally coming to. "Some of them I didn't even know were chores!" He turned to face Yugi once again "Did you know dusting was a chore?"

"Uh... Yes?"

"What about furniture polishing?"

"What?"

"She had me polish all the wooden furniture Yugi" he complained, gently shaking the boy by the shoulders.

"Really?" Yugi asked, looking over Yami's shoulder at Bakura.

"Yeah. She even had him shine all our shoes" Bakura chirped, twisting his shiny sneakers around for everyone to see.

"I'm glad you're happy about that" Yami grumbled. "I don't think I can make it through a month of this."

"I thought you said you were grounded for two months" Bakura pointed out.

"Uuugh" Yami groaned, slamming his head down on his book. "Mm monna mie" he whined into the pages of his book.

"You're not gonna die" Bakura comforted, placing his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Mem my mam."

"No you're not" Bakura chuckled, now get up, you have to get your homework done."

"Uk, I know" Yami whined, pulling his head from his book.

"Hey Yami" a blonde girl with bright green eyes said, placing her chin on Yami's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry... Do I know you?"

"You're so funny" she giggled, pushing him playfully but a little too hard.

Yami looked over to Yugi, pointing his finger at the girl over his left shoulder. His lips moved to form the words "Do you know her?" Yugi shook his head no, so Yami turned to Bakura at his left, still pointing at the girl "Do _you_ know her?" He mouthed silently. Bakura shook his head, shrugging his shoulders to let Yami know he had no clue.

Yami looked back at the ditzy girl with a brow raised before turning back to his homework with a shrug "Me neither" he said aloud.

"Yami" the girl cheered again, wrapping her arms around Yami's torso from behind.

Yami's anger suddenly spiked, and he had to close his eyes to remain calm. His head lowered, his bangs covering his slightly golden forehead. He didn't like it when people didn't take the hint, and today was _not_ the day to mess with him. "Get off me" he growled lowly, his head remaining low as his eyes gained a dangerous glow. "I don't know you, and I don't want you touching me."

Bakura's eyes widened, as did Yugi and Ryou's. "Yami, calm down. You're going to get in more trouble."

"Get off me!" He snarled, grabbing the girl's hands and throwing them away from him.

Bakura saw the anger in Yami's eyes, he quickly grabbed him, running out of the lunch room before the whole cafeteria turned to look at them.

Yugi and Ryou exchanged glances before getting up, grabbing Yami's homework, and chasing after them. "Bakura?" Ryou said, seeing Bakura with his forearm pressed against Yami's throat.

"He's really pissed off. I need to get him home, now!"

"But its in the middle of the day, we could get in trouble" Ryou whined.

"We don't have a choice" Bakura argued back.

"Wait" Yugi interrupted "Put him down. Let me try something." Yugi walked closer as Bakura lowered Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's torso. "Yami, please stop. I'm scared."

Yami blinked, the smaller arms around him bringing him back from his rage. As his adrenaline ran out, Yami slumped down against the wall "Ugh" he groaned, not noticing the smaller that was still wrapped around his torso.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami looked down, his eyes widening for a second when he saw Yugi against his chest. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just.. tired. Sorry" he apologized when Yugi sat up and looked at him.

"It's okay. At least I know how to pull you out of it."

"Yeah, c'mon, lets get to class."

"Yami, you do know you didn't finish your homework right?" Bakura asked.

"I don't even care anymore" Yami sighed, standing back up.

"Here you go" Ryou said with a smile, handing Yami his book.

"Thanks Ryou."

"No problem."

Yami pushed himself from the wall, stumbling a little before being caught by Bakura. "Yami, I really think you should go home."

"I'm okay. Lets just go."

The younger brother gently pushed himself off his brother and took a step forward, beginning to stumble again. This time it was Marik who caught him. The older boy looked around the group of four asking a silent question with his brow raised.

"Yami is exhausted and won't go home to sleep it off" Bakura explained.

"He fell asleep at the lunch table" Yugi added.

"I'm fine you guys" Yami assured them.

Marik wrapped Yami's arm around his shoulder, taking his book and giving it to Malik. "Walk with us, we'll make sure he gets to where he needs to go."

Bakura got under his other arm, smiling a small smile at the two. "I don't agree with this, but I'll help."

Yugi smiled at the three, his smile faultering in confusion when he saw all three of their right wrists had a sweat band around it. Looking towards Malik he found that he had one too. "Come to think of it Joey wears one around his wrist too" he mused to himself quietly.

"What?" Ryou asked, turning towards Yugi from his position by Bakura.

"Huh? Oh, nothing" Yugi chuckled sheepishly. "Just thinking aloud."

He shook it off and walked forward, following his friends to take Yami to class, before going to class himself.

**Me: Okay, that's long enough ^w^ Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	10. Ch 10: Exhaustion

**Me: Okay, here goes the next chapter ^w^ To my reviewers:**

**To lemerly: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ama Zon (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad to see that you're enjoying the story. And yes, the blond girl was just a minor character :3 Lol, everyone loves Friday, and I figure with the delay on updating I would have time to look the chapters over enough ^w^**

**To Amazon Huntress (Guest): Well thank you, I'm glad to hear that you like the story so much ^_^ I think everyone gets along better over the interwebs XD But! Yes there will be Puppyshipping. :) I'm just slowly bringing everyone in. I'm trying not to rush into it like I do with my other stories ^w^**

**To Shadow Elvin Angel: Thanks :3 I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To a (Guest): Well, I haven't gotten to that part yet... XD I'm not too sure on where they're going to tell them. ^w^**

**To Eschatology: XD Yes, yes it is ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: :3 Joey is a Hikari, you find out a little bit more about them this chapter ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: Yugi calmed him down once before. When Yami broke Ushio's hand... So Yugi figured he'd give it a try again and it worked ^w^**

**To v flower: XD Well, we'll find out. Glad you're enjoying the story though ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: XD Well, sort of... :P But the parents did plan ahead, and wanted their children to be okay. So, they had to get them pretty close together. ^w^**

**To serenafanfic: Glad you like it ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: XD It'd be cool cuz I can't do it! lol, I wouldn't do it all the time or anything, but being able to kick myself in the teeth would be pretty damn cool :P Lol and Yugi is smart, however he still doesn't know about himself so he can only make assumptions about the wrist bands ^w^**

**Thank you so much for your reviews everyone! I'm glad to hear that so many of you are enjoying the story! After the mood I've been in it feels pretty great to see so many people loving my stories! So, special thanks to you all, and welcome to all you new followers and favoriters ^_^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 10**

**Exhaustion**

Bakura struggled to keep his brother up, Yami was ready to crash. Luckily Marik had offered to help them home, seeing just how exhausted Yami was. "'Kura" Yami moaned out, sounding as if he were in pain "'Kura stop."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm gonna-" Yami was cut off, pushing Marik and Bakura aside to go throw up in a nearby bush.

"Yami!" Bakura put his hand on his brother's back, his eyes widening a bit when he felt Yami trembling. He turned his head to look at Marik "This isn't good. He's trembling."

"You go, tell your mother your brother isn't well. As soon as he's done I'll bring him there."

"You sure you got him?"

"I'll carry him. Yami! Give Bakura your bag."

Bakura helped Yami slip the bag off his shoulders, before running off towards their house, carrying the bag with him.

"How you doin' Yami?" Marik asked once Bakura left, placing his hand on Yami's back and rubbing in circles.

"Ugh, I.. I don't.." Yami trailed off before almost falling face first in the bush he'd just thrown up in.

Marik wrapped an arm around him, catching him before he could fall. "Malik, take my bag."

"Okay" Malik said, a worried expression on his face as he watched his Yamino pick up his best friend. "Marik? Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be alright. He's exhausted and over worked. Lets just get him home."

Malik nodded and followed along behind him, watching Yami sleep with his head propped up on Marik's shoulder.

* * *

"Hm?" Isis hummed, watching through the kitchen window as Bakura ran up on the porch, carrying a bag that she knew was Yami's. Bakura burst through the door, turning and running through the kitchen doorway. "Bakura where is your brother?"

"Marik is carrying him! He's really sick and he's exhausted! Do you have any idea how late he was up because you had him do all the chores?! He was up until three this morning trying to do his homework! He was hardly able to stay awake at school!" Bakura yelled at her, obviously angry for his brother.

"Whoa, slow down. Where is Marik at with your brother? And what happened?"

"They're on their way here! Yami was throwing up in a bush!"

"Stop. Yelling. At. Me" Isis warned, her voice low but stern.

"Well, I told you he couldn't do all that. Marik and I had to help him to his classes after lunch. And at lunch he raged on a girl that wouldn't leave him alone. HE ALMOST PUNCHED HER! If Yugi hadn't of been there he wouldn't of calmed down."

* * *

Yami groaned in Marik's arms, moving around uncomfortably. "Marik, put me down, I wanna walk."

"Yami, you're sick. I'm trying to get you home."

"Nooo" the younger whined "Put me down."

"You're such a pain" Marik grumbled, putting the boy down.

"I'm fine" the younger said, stumbling forward as he walked.

Marik rolled his eyes, but kept after the boy anyway. He held out his hands nervously watching Yami walk up the steps to his porch. He followed Yami inside, greeting Isis as he guided the boy to the couch. "Yami?" Isis said softly.

"Mm oh... Mm oh-kay" Yami mumbled sleepily, his eyelids drooping slowly.

"Yami? Hey. Bubba!" Isis patted his cheeks gently, attempting to get his attention. "Yami!"

Yami fell to the side, his exhaustion finally setting in. The other three gave Isis worried glances, she sighed in return, examining Yami over. "He'll be okay. He just needs sleep. I don't know why he got sick though, that's the part that has me baffled. Bakura, got get the little trash bucket, I want something here in case he wakes up sick again."

"You're not sending him to school tomorrow are you?" The albino asked, raising a brow.

"We'll see how he feels in the morning. Right now, its not looking like he'll be going."

"Let us know if you need anything Isis" Marik said.

"Thank you Marik" she said. "For protecting him" she added quietly once Bakura had left the room.

"It is my duty m'Lady" he said with a formal bow of his head.

"I hope he doesn't get too sick" Malik said. "I highly doubt that medicene will help him if he gets too bad."

"It's okay. We've located his Hikari. The Hikari prince" she informed them.

The two boys' eyes widened "Really? Who is it?"

"Yugi. You boys should know him. He and Ryou are Yami and Bakura's Hikaris. None of them know yet though, so don't say anything."

"Well, we have to tell Joey. Joey is the Hikari prince's Guardian. He has to know about it."

"Then be discreet about it. Do not let the others know that you know. And watch out for any danger, make sure no one else is around when you tell him."

"We will. We know to watch out for the Shudagami."

"Good. Thank you. You boys should get home."

"Yes ma'am. Good day to you" Marik said, the two of them bowing their heads before leaving.

Bakura walked back in with the small trash bucket. "I put a bag in it, I figured it'd be easier to remove a bag than to dump a gross bucket."

"Thank you. Now go get your homework done" Isis told him, shooing him away.

"Yes mother" he chuckled.

"Oh! And get me a blanket for your brother."

"I will" he said, running up the stairs. He came back down a minute later, carrying a thick fleece blanket for his brother. "Here ya go Yami" he said softly, spreading the blanket over his brother's unconcious body. "Goodnight bub" he whispered with a smile before jogging off to get his homework done.

'I hope Yami gets better on his own...' Isis thought hopefully, watching her son's sleeping figure.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh, Yami's in the hole! XD FIRE IN THE HOLE!**

**Yami: Wha?! No! Bad Nickey!**

**Me: ... I've decided... I don't care what you think *flicks a match into the hole* Now theres a fire in the hole! Stay warm! Bahahahahaha!**

**Yami: O.O'**

**Yugi: Okay... Well, Nickey is trying to set Yami on fire again... Until next time ladies and gents!**

**Yami: *waves***

**Me: BYE!**


	11. Ch 11: Guardians

**Me: Okay, let's see where I'm going with this story once again... I'm drawing a blank everywhere I turn, which is why I had to cut down on updating. I'm really stressed out today, I've been stressed out all weekend, I'm really sorry if I don't update on time you guys, I've got a lot of real life situations that are really getting at me. So! I apologize ahead of time... X( Anyway, I'm back to work! ^w^ Let's hope I can stay ahead this time :) To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: :3 Yes, my name is Nickey :) Glad you liked the chapter ^w^**

**To a (Guest): Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Shadow Elvin Angel: Thanks! Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To v flower: Yami's sick from a mixture of over working and exhaustion ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: They will... It'll take a few chapters, but they'll be coming in soon. ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: I'm glad you like it :3 and Yami is a little sick from over working and exhaustion. And yes, that's how things go sometimes ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: XD The Guardian's had to know about it. It's their job to protect the Princes. One of the few things in their pods when they landed, told the people what their job was so they had to tell them ^w^**

**To Eschatology: I know, but he wasn't :/**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. ^w^**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 11**

**Guardians**

Marik sighed as he tried to catch Joey that day. Every time that he'd caught him so far the two Hikaris had rushed over to talk to them. Yugi seemed really worried, and wasn't too happy that Yami wasn't at school today. He'd made a mental note to go check on him after school.

"Joey" Marik called quietly, waving the Guardian over.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you privately. I have something to tell you."

"Alright, c'mon." Joey brought Marik to an empty hallway, careful to make sure that no one had followed them. "What is it?"

"You can't tell them. But your friends, Yugi and Ryou. They're Hikaris."

"What?"

"That's not all. Yugi is the Hikari prince. As Guardians we have to protect them."

"Right. How'd ya find out, Marik?"

"Lady Isis. She spoke to Mr. Kadai, those guys' grandfather. He told them everything."

"What made her go ta him?"

"Because the very presence of Yugi and Ryou make Yami and Bakura happy. They've never seen them act that way and Yami was beginning to change. However when Yugi was around he acted like a normal human being."

"So none of the four know what they are?" Joey asked, raising a brow.

"No. Mahad won't allow Lady Isis to tell their boys, and Solomon hasn't told Yugi or Ryou."

"So not only do we have to protect them, but now we have to keep the secret from them as well?"

"Yeah. So just don't say anything."

"Alright, I got ya. I'll protect the two Hikaris."

"Gotchya."

The two shook hands before walking out of the hallway, splitting up and going seperate ways once they reached the end. Marik went on a hunt for Bakura, while Joey walked around to find Yugi and Ryou. Neither of the two seeing, or sensing the eyes that had been watching, and the smirk that was crossing the face that held said eyes.

* * *

"Sir, I have news" a dark voice growled.

"What is it?"

"I know who the Hikaris and Yaminos are. I haven't found them yet, but I know who they are, and who their Guardians are. I also know who has custody of them."

"Perfect, did you happen to find out where they live too?"

"Uhhhh..."

"That's what I thought. GET BACK TO WORK!" The larger man roared.

"Yes sir" the man yelped, running out of the room.

* * *

Yami groaned as he rolled over, careful not to fall off the couch. The cool rag falling from his head as he rolled. Isis picked the rag up, dipping it back in the bowl of cool water, wringing it out before placing it back on his head. Yami hadn't gotten any better, if anything he'd gotten a little worse.

From the looks of things, Yami's condition had upset Bakura. The older brother had thrown a fit to stay home that day, but against his will left for school after having an argument with Isis. The boy was anything but happy when he left for school, and Isis was afraid that he would cause problems, so she'd called Marik and told him to keep an eye on Bakura.

Isis sighed, standing from the floor in front of the couch and walking towards the kitchen. She needed to try and get Yami to eat something. She noticed a spray can of cleaner sitting on the counter, one of the cleaners that she had stopped using due to her getting terribly sick when she breathed around it. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, without further thought she grabbed the can and ran into the living room. "Yami, Yami get up."

"Mmm" Yami groaned in pain.

"I know you don't feel good, but I need to ask you something."

The boy's eyes fluttered open a crack, not wanting to fully wake from his peaceful slumber. "What?" He rasped out.

"Did you use this?" She asked, holding up the spray can.

Yami blinked in an attempt to clear his vision. He nodded his head when he was able to see clearly "Yeah. Why?"

"This is why you're sick. I didn't want you to use this."

"Oh. Well it was there so I used it."

"And now you're sick. I'm going to throw this stuff out. You can go back to sleep now."

"Mmkay" Yami mumbled as he laid his head back down.

* * *

Marik, Malik, and Bakura walked up the porch steps to the albino's house. Isis greeted them at the door with a smile on her face. "You can all rest assured, Yami will be fine in a few days. He just used a cleaner that shouldn't have been used. When its inhaled it makes the person using it terribly sick. It happened to me before."

"Well that's a relief" Marik sighed.

"I'll say" Malik agreed.

"So how is he?"

"He's resting. He seems a little stronger though. He's been tossing and turning a lot, so it's a good sign."

"Good."

Isis watched as the tension drained from Bakura, the boy walking away, heading in to check on his brother. "For not being blood brothers Bakura certainly does take care of Yami."

"It's said Bakura was the prince's playmate. They've been together since the day they were born. So even though they aren't blood brothers they are still brothers just the same" Marik informed her.

"I see. Did you get a chance to talk to Joey?"

"I did. Lady Isis I need to tell you, you should watch out for them."

"Why?"

"All day long I've felt something following, stalking, and preying upon us. That's why I told Joey so soon. Something _is_ coming. I don't know when, all I know is that it _is_ coming."

"Where is Joey's Yamino?"

"We don't know. We have to find them soon though. They have to protect Joey."

"Well, I'll watch them while they're at home, I just need you guys to watch them at school."

"Yes m'Lady."

The two exited, heading home for the day and leaving the other three to their family time. Isis needed to talk to Mahad about this, and get everything out. The boys needed to know, they needed to be able to defend themselves.

**Me: Okay, there's the end to that chapter. Sorry if it was too short for some of you, you can suck it... No, just kidding. But seriously, I finished it at 4am, I'm tired, I bit the fk out of my tongue... I've been up all night because I've been so damn busy all thru the week that I just remembered today that NONE OF MY DAMN CHAPTERS WERE READY! u_u I'm terrible... Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	12. Ch 12: Back

**Me: XD well, thank you all for being so considerate of me, but trust me, Friday's are goals for me, if I don't get my chapters for my fanfics done, I just don't feel like I've done anything... :3 Mew! So! That being said... Let's get back to the stories...**

**To serenafanfic: He'll be fine ^w^**

**To a (Guest): Sorry about the length of last chapter X3 I'll try to make this one longer ^w^**

**To Amazon Huntress (Guest): Sorry about the lack in detail T^T I was very tired... ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: Thanks, that made me feel better :3 I'm glad you're enjoying the story though ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: You are most welcome ^.^ I wish it was school that I was stressing over though, unfortunately it isn't XD But, I'm all better now. Thanks ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: XD Well thank you Friday is always a goal for me ^w^**

**To v flower: Yep, here soon ^w^**

**To Eschatology: Everything's good. You're welcomez ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: XD I'm okay. Glad you liked the chapter though ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed! ^w^**

**To BobbiJoEgo: Ummm... Thank you! XD You're excitement amuzes me greatly :3 Seriously, while reading your review I couldn't stop laughing XD I'm glad that you enjoy it that much though, so thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy it ^w^**

**I'm so glad you all liked the chapter! Thank you all for your concern but I can assure you all that I'm okay ^w^ Staying up till 4am isn't anything new to me, but I've never stayed up that late to write a fanfic XD My head was blank so sorry that the last chapter was kinda suckish. I'll try to make up for it this chapter. My left eye is all fked up guys and girls, it's really hard to see anything out of it, so if there are any mistakes I sincerely apologize, I'm down to my right eye, which isn't really much better... Oh well ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 12**

**Back**

Yami grunted as he sat up, he'd been resting all weekend, and it was time to get up for school Monday morning. "How you feeling sweetie?" Isis asked him as he came down the stairs.

"A lot better. I don't feel as sick anymore."

"Well good. You sure you're okay to go back to school?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good. Be careful."

"I will."

Yami went back upstairs and got dressed, it was warm out today so he wore red, silk gym shorts that went down past his knees, a black t-shirt with red lettering on it that spelled out his name, and black tennis shoes, his favorite pair for running.

Bakura came out of his own room with a silver pair of silk gym shorts that matched Yami's, a light blue shirt covered his torso, and a light blue pair of Nike high-tops covered his feet. "Noice" Bakura said, slanging his word on purpose.

Yami chuckled at his brother "You're an idiot."

"Yup" he chirped happily, walking with his brother towards the door.

"Bye mom!" Yami called on his way out.

"Bye boys! Have a good day!"

"We will" the two said together, walking down the porch steps.

Yami walked down the sidewalk with his brother at his left. He had this itching feeling that someone was watching/stalking them. "Hey 'Kura?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you.. Feel like someone is watching us?"

"You feel it too?"

"I feel really funny" Yami groaned quietly, meeting his brother's eyes.

The two quickly looked behind them, nothing seemed out of place though, and no one was behind them. "C'mon" Bakura said, protectively taking his brother's hand and pulling him forward.

"H-Hey! 'Kura! Slow down!"

Bakura could feel Yami's pulse quicken, he was scared. Bakura stopped, turning to face Yami and placing his hands on Yami's shoulders. "It's okay. We just need to get to some place safe right now. Somewhere where others can see us."

"O-Okay" Yami said, however he didn't look too calmed.

"I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

The younger brother nodded in understanding "Okay."

Yami had always been the brave little brother, but he got scared when he didn't know the danger that lay ahead. He would be confident against bullies, but something like this had him scared. Bakura had always had Yami's back, he never let Yami go in alone. He would never let anyone hurt his brother, not if he could help it.

The two continued to walk forward, Yami observing his surroundings so he could at least identify the threat and be ready for it. He quickened his pace, keeping up easily with Bakura as they continued forward. Bakura could feel his brother trembling, knowing he wasn't so much scared of whatever was there, he was scared because he couldn't identify _what_ that danger was.

As they got closer to the school Yami began to hear foot steps behind them. He turned his head, searching for the source of the noise but finding nothing. "'Kura-?"

"I heard it" he whispered.

* * *

Marik stopped on his way down the hallway, giving Yugi and Ryou a chance to catch up to him with Joey behind them. "Hey, do you know if Yami is coming today?" Yugi asked.

"I heard he was" Malik informed them. He turned his head to look back at Marik, noticing how wide his eyes were "What's wrong?"

"Yami" he whispered, running off towards the school doors. Malik and the others followed him to the school steps, wondering what he had meant by that.

Marik didn't have time to explain, he had to find the prince now. He pulled his sweatband up towards his elbow, noticing the black hue that was coming from his piece of the symbol. He sped up his pace, leaving Malik and the others standing at the top of the steps.

Malik saw Marik pull down his sweatband to look at his symbol. Something was wrong, the prince was in danger. He snuck a peek to his own symbol, the little black dot giving off a dark glow. His eyes widened and he looked at Joey who nodded in understanding. The four of them stood there, watching after Marik as he disappeared, and continued standing there even after he was gone. 'Please hurry' he silently prayed.

* * *

Yami and Bakura rounded a corner and quickened their pace, only for the footsteps behind them to quicken also. Yami's heart beat began to quicken once again, his hand subconciously tightened around his brother's, school was still a couple blocks away. "C'mon" Bakura said, beginning a run. Yami ran with him, his feet moving on their own while his head turned to search for what was behind them. His eyes widened when he spotted their follower.

"Bakura!"

"C'mon!"

"Get the hell away from them!" Marik's voice growled. The brothers watched as Marik came into view, sliding between them and punching the pursuer in the face. "Bastard!" He turned around and looked at the two who had stopped "GO!"

The two nodded unsurely, and ran off, headed to the school. "Bakura-"

"Stop talking and run, Yami!"

"O-Okay.."

Yami ran after his brother, but they didn't get far before someone else stepped in their path. Yami looked around and noticed three more step out of the shadows "Kura!"

Bakura stood protectively in front of his brother, however being surrounded on all sides really didn't make his protective stance too protective. Yami turned with his back to brother so the two now stood back to back. "'Kura, these things look like robots."

"I was just thinkin' the same thing" Bakura mused, looking at the four machines that stood around them.

"What now?"

"I dunno."

Yami questioned his feelings at that moment. He didn't feel like fighting at all. He felt like giving up, letting himself be captured or killed, or whatever these things wanted. "'Kura."

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel like fighting..."

"What?!"

"I-I just don't want to fight."

"Yami!" Yugi's voice sounded from nearby.

Yami looked around and spotted Yugi running around the corner with Malik, Joey, and Ryou. The robot in front of Yami turned to look at Yugi "Don't even think about it you bitch!" Yami growled, pulling his fist back and slamming it forward. The robot flew into the wall at the left, causing the approaching group to stop.

"Malik! You guys shouldn't be here" Marik growled as he rounded the corner, still fighting with the first guy.

"You guys were taking too long" Malik whined.

"We've kind of got our hands full!" He yelled, ducking from the other man's fist.

"Ah!" Yami yelped as two of the remaining robots grabbed him.

"Yami!" They all yelled together.

"Duck your head you idiot!" A strange voice yelled.

Yami looked over and barely ducked in time to miss the foot that came swinging around. "Are you crazy! You coulda kicked my damn head off!"

"Would've been an improvement. Idiot. Letting yourself be captured like that."

"Oh yeah, because I had complete control over a bunch of ROBOTS!" Yami growled.

"Someone of your stature should be able to handle them just fine."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Yami looked to his left in time to see another robot coming at him. "Face the damn robot!" The guy yelled.

"What?"

"Do as I say dammit!"

"Rude mu-" Yami didn't get to finish his statement as the man grabbed him and turned him towards the robot.

"Arms up, just like this" he said, putting Yami's arms up in front of him in a blocking like manner. "Now, pull this arm back, and drag your foot back with it." The guy pulled back Yami's right arm as if he were going to punch, dragging his right foot back with it. "Now, you wanna protect your friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell yourself that!"

"What?"

"Focus!"

Yami did as he was told, focusing all of his energy into his fist. His eyes widened when black lightning began to spark from his fist, but his attention was soon returned to the approaching robot. "Now, send that son of a bitch flying!"

"Right!" Yami growled, twisting his body and throwing his fist forward, releasing the electric punch on the robot, causing it to explode.

Yami's eyes widened once again, turning towards his hand which was now completely back to normal. "Wh-What was that?"

"Something that only you can do" the guy told him.

"Wh-Why only me?"

"Because of-"

"Shut up" Marik growled, warning the newcomer to shut the hell up.

The newcomer gave Marik a funny look before narrowing his ice blue eyes. "And where the hell were you when he was in danger?!"

"I was handling the first threat idiot!"

"Better start doing your job better!"

"I'll show you, you son of a-"

"Marik" Malik soothed, wrapping his arms around Marik. "Listen, Marik was fighting the other guy, he can only do so much at once."

"Besides, last I checked you only kicked those two off him, Yami did the rest."

Yugi walked over and stood by Yami's side, wondering what the confrontation was about. The newcomer had mullet-like brown hair, cold blue eyes, he was taller than Yami, and wore a long white coat, a blue collared shirt, and black dress pants with black leather shoes. "Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

"I dunno. Hey, who are you anyway?" Yami asked, interrupting the argument.

"The name is Seto Kaiba. And we need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"The mutt and I will take the two younger ones home."

"'Ey!"

"You two bopsie twins get these two home. We've gotta make sure their family is okay."

"What? Wait! What do these people want?!"

"No time to explain!" Marik said, grabbing Yami's hand and pulling him back towards his house.

"Let's go mutt!"

"Yer not very nice" Joey mumbled.

"And you look like dog. Now shut up and let's go."

**Me: Okay, I hope that's good enough for you guys! I've been distracted, my eye is all fked up, and I think I may have to take a break for a while. ^w^ If I don't update next week, you'll know why... I apologize in advance... Until next time ladies and gents! *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	13. Ch 13: Safe and Sound

**Me: HOLY CRAP-ARONI! I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE TODAY YOU GUYS XD SORRY! Okay, so the last chapter Seto Kaiba made a pretty bad ass appearence... Now I'm going to reel it back a bit, I hope you all enjoy the chapter... To my lovely reviewers:**

**To lemerly: XD That's the Seto Kaiba way of entering ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: XD Glad you liked it so much. I laughed at it alot too ^w^**

**To Amazon Huntress (Guest): The last chapter was just a sort of fill-in... It brought forth the Shudagami and it also brought Seto Kaiba into the picture... Don't worry I didn't take offense to it ^w^**

**To a (Guest): Yaminos and Hikaris don't have powers. That's why in the beginning I said Yami and Yugi were special, they were different. But yes the big reveal is close... Prolly not as close as most of you would like XD But it's close ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: Yes and yes... If you remember correctly they blew up their planet XD So yes, they sent the robots to kill them ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: There will be plenty of action scenes later on. Or at least quite a few of them ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: XD He's Seto Kaiba and always has to make a flashy entrance ^w^**

**To v flower: Well, the Yaminos job is to protect the Hikari. Yes he was scared, but it took his Hikari to snap him out of it :3 And I am okay, I was cleaning the other day and got lysol in my freakin eye. XD I'll be okay though ^w^**

**To Eschatology: Not quite :3 But I'm glad you're enjoying it ^w^**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and even to those of you who didn't! I appreciate all the favorites and followers, and I'm glad you keep coming back to read ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 13**

**Safe and Sound**

Yami ran along behind Marik and Malik, sprinting as fast as they could back to their home. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a sinking feeling that things would only get more confusing from here on out. 'What am I?' He kept thinking to himself. No answers came, but that didn't stop him from thinking the sentence over and over again.

They ran up the porch steps and his heart was thundering in his chest. 'Just let them be okay' he prayed silently as the four of them threw themselves through the door. "Mom?!" Yami yelled.

"Yami?" Isis asked as she got up from her chair. "What's going on? Why aren't you in school?"

"Mom!" Yami yelled again, running to his mother and wrapping her in a secure hug.

"What's wrong?"

"We got attacked on our way to school. We thought they got you guys."

Isis' eyes widened as she looked up at Marik. "It's true m'Lady. If it hadn't have been for that other guy showing up and showing Yami how to defeat them we wouldn't have made it back here."

Isis sighed, absent mindedly running her hand through Yami's touseled locks. "I'll talk to Mahad. I'm going to keep these two home today though. I don't think it's safe to go back out today. And I think you two should return home as well."

"Wait! What about Yugi and Ryou!" Yami yelped, quickly turning to face the others.

"We'll go check on them. You two should stay here" Marik told him.

"But-"

"No buts, Yami. This isn't a game. You guys are in serious danger, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let those guys get you. Now shut up and listen to your mother, we'll handle the other two."

Yami blinked, the only thing he could do after being yelled at by his best friend. "Lady Isis, I strongly suggest you convince your husband. Things are getting out of hand, and it's time they knew" Malik said softly but firmly.

The two bowed their goodbyes before leaving. "Mom? What are they talking about?" Yami asked.

"Not now, I have to call the school" Isis sighed as she walked away.

Yami sighed, lowering his head and eyelids as he lifted his hands to look at them. 'What am I?' He felt like a freak. He felt different, like the one kid in school that had nothing. Like a monster. His emotions began to get out of control, he felt sad because he didn't fit in, frustrated because he didn't know why, mad because no one would tell him why, and depressed because he'd never be normal.

Bakura saw black shadows making their way to Yami. His sight shifted as he looked at his brother, seeing how confused he was. He looked so upset, so many emotions were showing on his face, which was barely visible because of the direction he was looking. He decided to walk over and check on his brother, stopping a short distance away when he felt the energy coming off Yami. "Yami" he said softly.

Yami continued to look at his hands, his eyes watering as he realized that he wasn't a normal human. But what was he? He gasped when a pair of larger hands were placed on his own. Looking up he found his brother giving him a worried look. "'Kura... Do you think I'm a monster now?"

Yami's head shot up when he heard chuckling from his brother. "You idiot. You've been a monster to me since the day you were born" Bakura teased with a smile, lowering his voice before continuing "But you're always going to be my brother. Who cares _what_ you are, Yami. _Who_ you are is all that matters. I love you bub. And if you tell anyone I said that I will deny everything."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle at his older brother. He was always there... even if it was in his own way. "Thanks 'Kura" he said quietly.

"That's what brothers are for" Bakura chuckled, wrapping Yami's head under his arm and rubbing his knuckles through his hair.

Isis watched her boys, smiling as the playful wrestling began. One toppling over the other before rolling around on the floor. 'Oh those two' she sighed quietly.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending that, I have other things to get to so I'm stopping there. Sorry about it being so short.. Hope you all enjoyed ^w^ Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	14. Ch 14: Please

**Me: Okay, I've been really really focused on my new stories that aren't even out yet... Thanks soooo much to Fallen who beta'd the first chapter of the next story which is to be a Christmas present to all of you (Though it may end up coming out long before Christmas.) ^w^ To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: I'm glad you're enjoying it ^w^**

**To Rose: XD Yes, he has... In all of my stories as a matter of fact XD oh well ^w^**

**To serenafanfic: Thanks, I'm glad you like it ^w^**

**To lemerly: XD I'm glad you liked it, that was my favorite part too ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: XD I still haven't managed to get over there and read a story -.-' very disappointed with myself lately... Oh well! ^w^**

**To Amazon Huntress (Guest): Lemme see if I can answer all of your questions... Ummm, Bakura's feelings are going to begin to become evident. I planned on doing a chapter of him like I've been doing for Yami. That chapter was just kinda rushed because I had a busy week and needed to get that done. I've had yet another busy week this week, so it's really hard to remember what I'm doing. Heba and Atem actually aren't going to be in this one. I have used them in Kotonaru and the Puzzled series though. I do use them though, just not as much as Yami and Yugi. Don't apologize, always happy to answer questions ^w^**

**To v flower: XD Isn't he though ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: Not yet ^w^**

**To Eschatology: You'll find out in.. I dunno how many chapters XD But soon ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: XD His secret isn't safe :P Lol ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: Not quite yet... But in the near future yes ^w^**

**I do not own YGO nor anything pertaining to YGO. Enjoy ^w^**

**I apologize if this ^w^ is getting on anyone's nerves... That face is a sign to me that that review was completely answered to or that I was done with that paragraph. So I apologize if anyone gets annoyed by it ^w^**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 14**

**Please**

Yami walked in circles inside the school. He turned left, heading down yet _another_ hallway. His current mission? He was embarrassed to admit it, but he'd forgotten. 'Damn' he thought to himself for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Today is just not my day" he sighed aloud.

"Hey stranger!" Yugi chirped, popping up beside him.

"Holy RA!" Yami yelped, stumbling backward and falling on his butt.

Yugi giggled as Yami hit the ground "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He reached his hand out and took Yami's hand, pulling him up from the ground. "What are you doing? This isn't the way to your classroom."

"Well.." Yami said sheepishly, not wanting to admit that he had forgotten exactly what he was looking for.

Yugi couldn't stop the smile that slowly spread across his face. "Did.. you.. for.. get?" He asked, sounding out each syllable so as not to embarrass Yami.

The older sighed, his head hanging in defeat. He slowly looked up, catching sight of his target as he did so. "Just remembered!" He shouted as he ran forward "I'll catch you at lunch!"

The shorter giggled as he watched him run off, shaking his head while rolling his eyes playfully. "He didn't admit that he forgot" Ryou chuckled, walking up behind him with Bakura at his side.

"He so forgot" Bakura chuckled.

"Definitely" Yugi agreed with a smile.

* * *

Yami ran after the other student, trying his best to catch him before he was caught running in the hallway. The boy finally stopped, sensing someone following him as he turned around. Yami skidded to a halt, narrowly avoiding colliding with the boy.

"Hey" he greeted awkwardly as the cold blue eyes stared at him.

"What?" He practically spat, clearly annoyed at the younger one's shenanigans.

"I-I wanted to ask you something..." Yami trailed off, nervous that he had crossed some sort of line.

"Well" Seto urged him on, not wanting to waste anymore of his precious time.

"Can you teach me how to fight? Teach me everything I need to know so I can protect my friends and family?"

The older teen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "How much do you actually know?"

"I don't know anything. About myself or fighting. All I know is basic stuff, but you seem to know a lot more."

Again Seto sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Only because I don't want to keep chasing you down to protect you. Meet me on the front steps after school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And one other thing."

"Hm?"

"What the hell is that?"

Yami followed Seto's finger to the bracelet around his right ankle. "I'm kinda on house arrest for breaking a kid's hand. I didn't even know I did it. He threatened Yugi, and I went after him. Apparently I lost control and broke his hand."

"So it was you who was fighting with Ushio then?"

"Yeah."

"And judging by the closed up cut on your leg, I'd say it was you who saved that kid from falling off the rock wall too."

"You have a keen eye for observation" Yami chuckled.

"In my line of business it's necessary."

Yami raised a brow but at the sound of first bell decided not to question it. "Gotta go!" He yelped, turning and sprinting for his first class.

"Hey Yami" Marik waved as he ran by.

"Hey Marik, can't talk. Gotta go. Later!"

Marik and Malik exchanged glances before looking back at where their friend had just sprinted around the corner. "That was odd" Malik observed.

"Nah, it's a typical Yami thing" Marik snorted, shaking his head before walking forward, stopping only when they arrived at Malik's class.

* * *

Yami skidded to a halt outside of his classroom, almost toppling over his brother in the doorway. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Nowhere. Why?"

Bakura's eyelids lowered in a state that said he didn't believe his brother for a minute. "You're lying."

"We really don't have time to discuss this. Just go sit down."

The elder brother growled, but went to sit down nonetheless. The teacher walked in a few minutes later and class began.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, Yami felt like he was asleep with how fast it flew by. He was now walking side by side with Yugi on their way out the doors. "Hey, where'd 'Kura go?" He asked, looking around and realizing his brother wasn't there next to him.

"He said he was going back for Ryou, to go on ahead home" Yugi told him, raising his brow a little at the teen next to him. "Are you okay? You've barely heard a word all day."

"Sorry" Yami chuckled sheepishly "Guess I'm just distracted."

"Did you remember what you were looking for this morning?"

"Yeah. I found him."

"Him?" Yugi asked, turning his attention back to Yami and raising a brow as they stopped.

"Yeah. Seto. The guy that helped us out and showed me those moves. I went to talk to him." Yami turned quickly to Yugi, placing his hands on the smaller's shoulders to get his full attention "You can't tell 'Kura though! If he knew about any of this he'd kill me."

"Okay. But what are you planning?" The younger teen asked, his violet eyes shimmering with worry.

"Relax. He's just gonna teach me how to fight, so I can protect you guys."

Yugi's eyelids lowered in an incredulous look at his his friend. "You're an idiot."

"How am I an idiot? You saw those things same as I did!"

"Violence isn't always the answer!"

"Sometimes it is! It's not like those things were going to let us live!"

Yugi shook his head sadly, placing a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder. "Just don't die" he said quietly before walking away.

Yami felt a pain in his chest, watching as the younger teen walked away. "Hey dip shit" a voice called behind him, causing him to forget the pain for the time being.

"Hey Seto" he sighed.

"Let's get going. First, we go to your house and take that thing off" Seto said, annoyance lacing his tone.

"Um.. I can't take it off..."

"Yes you can. Just follow my instructions."

Yami sighed, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for whatever Seto had planned. "Alright. I trust you."

**Me: Okay, and with that I'm ending that chapter there ^w^ Hope you all enjoyed, until next time ladies and gents! *waves* Goodbye!**


	15. Ch 15: Tender Love

**Me: Okay, so I know a lot of you have been wanting more tendershipping, so in this chapter you'll get your views on that :) To the reviewers:**

**To serenafanfic: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. Not quite whats going to happen, you'll find out soon ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: Yeah, violence isn't always the answer but for a group that blew up their old home planet, I don't think there's any other way ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: Pretty much :) Even though he still doesn't know what he is he's going to learn how to control his abilities ^w^**

**To v flower: It's already planned out, though it'll probably end with violence XD The Shudagami did blow up their home planet afterall ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: Well, it's not like it can stay a secret forever, right? ^w^**

**To Eschatology: I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about it ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying the story ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: XD Yep, they sure are. I think I'd be outta breath too... But it's a Yamino thing XD They have to have lots of stamina and be able to run for long distances ^w^**

**To Amazon Huntress (Guest): You're very welcome, always happy to answer questions :) And here is your Tendershipping chapter (Sorry it's not a full chapter, changed my plans a bit XD). Actually, I've been busy with other stuff, fortunately school isn't one of those things XD Thank goodness for that, or I'd probably be in a fight :P Anyway, enjoy! ^w^**

**To Ama Zon (Guest): XD I kinda felt like I rushed through them, but I'm glad to see you disagree :) If I ever get the time to, I have a few references and requests that I have to go check out, I'll add yours to the list too XD So maybe when I get some free time I can go read those stories too... Unfortunately I don't see that happening any time soon with my busy schedule and all XD Enjoy! ^w^**

**Happy Halloween you guys and girls! Have a fun and safe Halloween, enjoy yourselves, but don't get too crazy ;) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. ^w^**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 15**

**Tender Love**

Bakura was at the park with his discs, not really aiming for the baskets but throwing them just to vent off steam. He'd come home and his brother wasn't there, however his house arrest bracelet lay on his bed. "When I get my hands on that idiot" he growled as he threw a disc, watching it disappear out of the wooded area.

"Ouch! Who the bloody hell threw this thing?!" A british accent yelped. A familiar face came storming through the trees, his doe brown eyes searching for the one responsible for the bump on his head. "Bakura?!"

"Hey Ryou" Bakura waved, quickly throwing his next disc behind him.

"What are you doing here? And where's Yami?"

"I was bored. And I don't know where my brother is. I got home and he wasn't there, but he got his house arrest bracelet off and left it on his bed. So when I find him, I'm beating him to a pulp."

"Yeah, well I may just join you in that beating" Ryou growled, shocking Bakura.

"What?"

"Your idiot brother said something to Yugi that upset him! He went out for a walk and hasn't come back. I tried calling Joey but there was no answer. And when I called Yugi's cell it went straight to voicemail. I came here looking for him when some dip stick hit me in the head with this frisbee."

Bakura averted his eyes, clearing his throat as he tried to say something to quickly change the subject. "Wait a minute!" _'Shit'_ Bakura thought to himself. "It was you! You hit me with the frisbee didn't you?!" Ryou accused, waving the frisbee like a madman.

"I-It uh... It was an accident... I was mad, and I threw it.."

Bakura's eyes widened at Ryou's red face "You're gonna hit me with that frisbee aren't you?"

"Hit you? No."

"Um... You're not.. gonna.. hit.. me?" Bakura asked slowly, confused by the innocent one's suddenly relaxed face.

"Nope" Ryou said simply. "I'm going to _beat_ you with it!"

Bakura quickly ran away from the British accented child. And, to add insult to injury as he ran through the park with Ryou on his heels, he began shouting "The British are coming! The British are coming! Run for your lives!"

"When I get my hands on you Bakura Imado, you're never going to throw another frisbee in your life!" Ryou growled.

* * *

Yami panted, falling over on his side from exhaustion. He felt like every ounce of energy was gone, like if he tried one more time to make the blade from shadows, he'd fall over and never get up again. "Seto, I don't get it. Why can't I do it?" He gasped for air between each word, feeling as though his lungs weren't able to get enough oxygen into them.

"You can. It just takes practice. Now get back up" the brunette growled, attempting to force the boy back on his feet.

"I don't think I can.. My body feels like it has nothing left."

Seto sighed, he knew the boy was exhausted, but he was running out of time to teach him how to control his powers without allowing the shadows to consume him. 'He needs to know what he is. He needs to pair up with his Hikari so the shadows can't control him. But it looks like his parents decided not to tell him anything' Seto thought to himself, clearly annoyed that they wouldn't tell the boys what they were.

"Alright. That's it for today then. Lets get you home."

* * *

Ryou tripped while attempting to chase Bakura down a hill, thankfully Bakura turned around and caught him before he hit the ground. Unfortunately for the two of them, that meant instead of a fall, the two were now tumbling together all the way down the hill. Their screams of terror soon turned to laughter as the two reached the bottom, falling over from all the rolling.

The two lay with their heads together, Bakura was on his back, his head an inch from touching Ryou's shoulder, while Ryou lay the same way, but on the side opposite from him. Their feet were at seperate ends, and their arms lay sprawled out to the side. They were panting with their laughter, finally getting a chance to catch their breath.

"You.. run.. so fast" Bakura panted.

Ryou lifted the arm that still held the frisbee, hitting Bakura on the forehead with it. "You.. deserved.. it" he panted chuckling at Bakura's pout.

"Told you.. it was.. an accident" Bakura chuckled back.

Ryou took a deep breath, finally having caught his breath. "Why were you throwing these things anyway? There weren't even any baskets around there."

"Just pissed off at my brother, so I was throwing random discs."

"You realize that you have to pick them up now, right?"

"Fuck" Bakura stated, forgetting all about clean up in his anger.

Ryou giggled as he stood up, walking around in front of Bakura and holding out his hand. "C'mon, I'll help."

Bakura smiled as he reached forward, taking Ryou's left hand in his right. The older teen pulled on the smaller teen's hand, believing him to be a bit stronger than what he actually was. The quick motion caught Ryou off guard, causing Bakura to instead pull him down right on top of him. Ryou let out a yelp as he fell, Bakura grunting as the teen fell on him. "Sorry" Ryou quickly apologized.

"N-Nope. That was my fault" Bakura groaned.

Bakura looked up and noticed how red Ryou's cheeks were, his eyes were sqeezed shut and looked as if he were afraid Bakura would yell at him. The older teen raised his hand and placed it gently on Ryou's cheek, causing the doe brown eyes to shoot open. "You look like an abused kitten" he said quietly.

"Hm?" Ryou hummed, tilting his head a little.

"You looked like I was going to scream at you" Bakura chuckled.

"Oh.. Y-You're not?"

"I told you it was my fault, goofball."

The two laughed together for a full minute before standing up and brushing themselves off. "So wait, your brother just took off?" Bakura asked, returning to conversation from earlier.

"Yeah. He had a talk with grandpa and then he took off. But before he went to talk with grandpa he was talking about how your brother was so stupid, and how he shouldn't think that way. I dunno what he was talking about but I've never heard him sound so upset."

"Hm.. I dunno Ryou.. Let me talk to Yami, I already plan on having a talk with him anyway."

"Okay" Ryou said quietly before turning away, his feet already beginning to move.

"Hey rat" Bakura called him back with a smile "You said you'd help me clean up."

Ryou turned back towards him, a smile shining on his own face. "Right" he said with a nod of his head.

The two walked back up the hill together, Ryou's smaller hand in Bakura's bigger one. Bakura had told him it was so he wouldn't fall back down the hill, but Ryou's cheeks turned red when he knew it was for more than that reason.

**Me: Okay, there's your tendershipping chapter XD I suck at other shippings you guys, that's why I don't really do them all that much... Puzzleshipping is where I usually stay because I'm better at Yami and Yugi than any other shipping... Oh well, hope that was good enough for ya! Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	16. Ch 16: Beautiful Light

**Me: Okay you goofballs, for some odd reason I thought it was only Tuesday, when in reality it was THURSDAY! So if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I'm terribly sorry XD I wrote it so I could update Friday :P I may or may not take a break next week, I'm having a bit of a hectic week, I mean seriously everything that COULD have gone wrong HAS gone wrong... I'm having ZERO luck this week... *sigh* Oh well, I made sure to make time so I could get a chapter out especially for you guys and gals ^w^**

**To lemerly: X3 Glad you liked it, I'm not that great at other shippings ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it! ^w^**

**To Enuescaris: (I know I already PM'd you XD again sorry if I sounded rude, but I was super duper busy) Yamino comes from 'Yami no Game' or whatever was used after the 'Yami no...' I just combined the two words to make Yamino so I could have Hikaris and Yamis without having Yami's name be the name of the race of people... (Hope that makes sense...) ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: XD I'm not even going to attempt any puppyshipping chapters because it will become a DISASTER XD I only managed a tendershipping chapter because they're kinda british/english whatever you wanna call them, and I made it a funny chapter XD Lol, I kid you not, that joke popped up the minute I started writing Ryou chasing Bakura XD Lol, but I'm glad that you liked it ^w^**

**To Amazon Huntress (Guest): Thanks. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much I don't think I can get long chapters without some planning out unless I begin rambling XD But I try to stop myself from doing that ^w^**

**To Ama Zon (Guest): X3 I like to treat people like actual human beings... Since we kinda all ARE human beings... XD It's not like we're part cat or anything crazy like that.. BUT HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE?! XD Got off topic... Anyway! I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^w^**

**To BobbiJoEgo: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To v flower: Thanks, I tried my best at it ^w^**

**To Mirai Panda: XD Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Fluffy Plushie: Seto himself didn't take it off... I'll get more into that this chapter maybe... If I remember XD You all know how I am by now... ^w^**

**To Inori no Uta: Idk at this point I've planned out 3 different scenerios but I think I'll go with my most recent... XD Hope you enjoy ^w^**

**To Eschatology: :) Thanks, tried my bestest at it ^w^**

**To Rose: WHY ARE YOU STILL YELLING AT ME IN ALL THE OTHER STORIES!? YOU SAID ONLY CID AND THE MESSAGES! EVERYONE WILL THINK YOU'RE CRAZY! XD IT'S OKAY THOUGH! YOU'RE STILL THE ABRIDGED JACK TO MY WALDO! (XD Don't worry folks, it's an inside thing... Only Rose and I understand it XD We've been yelling at each other in Caps Lock since chapter 23 of CID) ^w^**

**Me: Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed and even if you didn't I thank you SO much for even taking the time to read this story. I know that this story has become popular and I hope the one that I'm planning on releasing in December (as a Christmas gift to everyone) It may come out later than that... But it's not ready YET... So, I'll let ya know on that... Anyway! As always, I do NOT own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. This is simply a fan made story made for entertainment purposes only.. Enjoy ^w^**

* * *

**The Darkest Light**

**Chapter 16**

**Beautiful Light**

Yami groaned as he sat in the class room. It seemed as if today were going to drag on forever. To make matters worse, he was sore, and from the evil eye that Bakura was giving him, he was in trouble. He'd ignored him all day long and pretended to have something to do whenever his brother would try to talk to him.

His luck was about to run short though, because in twenty minutes the bell would ring and dismiss them to lunch. He threw his head down on his desk at the thought 'damn' he thought with a sigh.

"Is something wrong Mr. Sennen?" His teacher asked.

"No sir" he mumbled back.

"Then sit up, please."

"Yes sir" he groaned, sitting back up in his seat.

"Now, back to the lesson..." The teacher went on, leaving Yami with his thoughts.

'What the fuck am I gonna do?' He thought nervously. He knew with the looks his brother had been giving him he was in for an ass kicking the minute his brother got a chance to. 'If I used my training I could kick _his_ ass. But I won't hurt my brother... No matter how much of an ass he is' he added with a glance in the other's direction.

Ten minutes left.

Yami couldn't hold back the groan anymore, so he let it out and again hit his head on the desk with a loud 'thud.'

"Mr. Sennen" his teacher said, the older male's voice ringing with authority.

"What?" Yami practically growled, his voice louder than he'd meant for it to be.

"Do you need to go to the principal's office? Or do you think you can handle sitting here?"

"I don't think I can handle anything more today" the teen smarted off, feeling anger spike within him. Why the hell was he so angry all of a sudden?

"Principal's office. Now."

"Halle fuckin' lujah" he growled, getting up and walking out of the room.

As he walked Yami felt more and more anger build up inside him, his vision continued to blur, and he was staggering down the hallway. The teen fell to his knees, his book smacking the floor loudly as his hands went up to tangle in his hair. His surroundings started to turn black, and he had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that he was angry.

"Yami!" He heard a voice scream repeatedly as it got closer.

Yami fell on his side, his eyes opened halfway through the pain to see a beautiful, bright light approaching him. "Yami! Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yu... gi?"

"Yami. Are you alright?"

"It.. hurts.. Everything.. hurts.."

"The power went out in the school, everyone is being held in class."

"How are... you here?"

Yugi blushed slightly, turning his face to hide it from Yami, not knowing the boy couldn't see anything more than a bright light where he sat. "I.. I sensed something was wrong. So I came to find you."

Yami sighed, blinking until his vision was cleared of the darkened shadows and piercing white light. "Ugh... Yugi.. I'm really sorry.."

Yugi gasped softly and turned his head back to Yami with wide eyes. "I know fighting isn't always the answer. But I want to get stronger. I-I... I wanna protect you... And our friends" he added quickly with a blush of his own.

Yugi smiled at Yami, even though the older teen had turned his head away. He quickly leaned in, placing a small peck on Yami's cheek as his blush darkened in color. "I understand" he whispered, placing his right hand over Yami's left.

Yami turned his head with wide eyes, watching as Yugi stood back up and turned to go back to class. "One more question" Yugi said with a thought, his head turning to the side to look at the boy behind him. "What are _you_ doing out of class?"

Yami sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "Well... Would you believe me if I said I got sent to the principal's office?"

Yugi's eyelids lowered in a very un-impressed manner. "Sadly, yes. Yes I would."

"Good, because I did.."

The shorter teen sighed, his head turning back around so he could pinch the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. He jumped slightly when strong arms wrapped around his upper arms and body, holding him against the somewhat muscular chest. "I'm sorry" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, sending chills down the younger's spine.

Yugi crossed his forearms before placing his hands on Yami's, his right hand ending up on Yami's left so as not to create another spark. "Sorry only works for some things, Yami" he whispered, his eyes staring at the floor.

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I get angry and I lose control of myself. It's like I'm not even there anymore."

"I understand. It's okay. I'm just saying."

"I'll try. I promise."

Yugi turned in Yami's hold to look at him while he held him. "That's all I ask" he said simply, pecking Yami once more on the cheek before turning and walking away. He turned the corner at the left, resting his back against the wall. "Hikari Light" he said while pressing his hand against the wall, his voice low so no one else would hear.

Yami bent down to pick up his book, the hallway suddenly lighting up again. "Well that was weird" he shrugged, sticking his free hand in his pocket before continuing down the hallway towards the principal's office.

**Me: Okay, just finished this today, as in a few minutes ago... I'm really sorry about it being so short you guys, I'm super duper busy today and I just got a free minute to add in some finishing touches... Again, sorry, I hope you all enjoyed even though it was short! Until next time guys and girls *waves* Goodbye!**


End file.
